The Light of my Life
by Lovetwist98
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. Rose moves away from the Academy to live with...her father.
1. Note

_**Another Dimitri left Rose after the cabin. I know it´s been done and some people may hate it, but this is my favorite scenario for a fanfic, So many possibilities :D**_

* * *

 ** _If it doesn´t_**

 ** _challenge you._**

 ** _It won´t_**

 ** _Change you._**

* * *

 ** _Note._**

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

Dimitri left, only leaving a note behind for me to find

* * *

 _Rose, I am taking Tasha´s offer, when you read this I will be gone and you won´t hear from me again. I don´t love you and you don´t love me, what you have for me is a crush and you need to get over it and stop acting like a spoiled little school girl. You don´t need me anymore, you have done great in your training and I know you will be a good guardian for Vassilisa in the future. I really hope you will be happy. Goodbye Rose._

 _Dimitri._

* * *

 _ **That note, broke me.**_

Half through the note the tears started to stream down my face, falling onto the paper in my hands. When I got to the last line, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor in my room. I clutched the note tightly to my chest and I couldn´t breathe, it felt like my lungs had collapsed in my chest and no air was coming through. I was having a full on panic attack kneeling on my floor with tears streaming down my face and falling to the floor. My head is spinning so fast making everything even harder

How could he leave me?, Why would he leave me like this? Why would he leave? What did i do wrong? How will I live? I can´t breathe. Rose breathe. just breath, god damn it. Breathe woman breathe.

But I couldn´t. It seemed like the air had disappeared from my room. I was starting to shake all over when i heard someone open the door to my room

"Little damphir, are you in here? Your moth….ROSE"

Adrian ran to my side and grabbed my shoulders and started to shout in my face

"LOOK AT ME, WHAT HAPPENED? ROSE, LOOK AT ME"

I looked up at him and the tears kept falling and I was still not breathing, until he slapped me across the face, which made my lungs function again, I looked straight into his icy blue eyes filled with concern

"What happened Rose? Please tell me, let me help you."

"He….he left"

"Who Rose, who?"

"Di...dimitri, Dimitri left me Adrian"

I saw his eyes narrow, he stood up from the floor, his face was filled with anger and his fists were white

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD, I KNEW HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, GOD DAMN IT, I KNEW IT"

I didn´t say anything I just kept staring at the note in my fingers. I was Frozen. I couldn´t hear anything around me anymore, I was just numb. Then I could feel multiple hands shaking me and pulling me to my feet, one hand reached for the note in my hands and it was gone. I felt hands grabbing my face and pulling my head up to meet their eyes, those eyes were my mothers.

"Rosemarie, baby, please look at me"

I blinked, and finally realized I wasn´t alone anymore. I looked around me and I saw Adrian and Lissa reading Dimitri´s note, I saw my mother´s worried face and then there was an unfamiliar face looking at me. It was a man who had dark hair and skin like mine, he was wearing a red and golden coat, with a matching scarf and golden earing in his ear. Who is this man and why is he here?

"Rose what´s wrong?"

My mother asked me still holding my face

"Nothing, I´m fine"

I said sniffing pushing her hands away from my face and stepping back a few steps. Lissa and Adrian were still reading the note so I rush over to them, grab the note and rip it and rip it again until there was almost nothing left and i threw it in the trash can.

I wiped my eyes and turned back to the people standing behind me. Lissa looked sad, Adrian looked mad, my mother looked confused and the man behind her was worried.

"what are you doing here mom?"

"I came here to tell you something, but it can wait. Will you tell me what just happened"

"Nothing happened, I´m fine, when did you become so motherly? And who´s the old man?"

I said crossing my arms and pointing my chin at the man behind my mother. I can´t look weak in front of my mother. She looks guilty and she doesn´t look me in the eye, which is very unlike me mother. The old man is grinning at me. I narrow my bloodshot eyes at him.

"Rosemarie"

she scolds me, I hate it when people use my full name

"What?"

She glares at me and then she looks over to Adrian and Lissa

"Lord Ivashkov, Princess would you mind giving me a moment with my daughter?"

Adrian and Lissa both look at me and then they walk out the door and close it behind them. My mother clears her throat and takes a deep breath

"Rosemarie, this is Ibraham Mazur an old...umm..friend of mine"

The old man steps towards me and takes my hand

"Nice to see you again Rosemarie"

He has an accent I can´t really place

"I don´t remember you old man, and it´s Rose"

He grins at me and looks pleased with himself

"I´m not surprised that you don´t remember me, since the last time I saw you I was cutting the cord linking you to your mother"

I snatch my hand out off his and glare at my mother

"WHAT?"

I hiss at her looking from her guilty face to the amused face of the old man

"Rose, please, calm down"

"CALM DOWN, ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THIS MAN, IS THIS MAN MY FUCKING FATHER. FUCKING…."

I take a deep breathe, run my hands through my hair and run past my Parents and out the door.

* * *

I keep running and running. where could I go? I can´t go to the gym and not the cabin, so I run to Lissa´s room and pound on the door. All the feelings are coming back, anger, sadness, misery and shock. It´s getting hard to breathe again and the tears are coming back. Lissa opens the door

"Liss..."

As soon as she sees me she brings me into a hug and closes the door behind us. Lissa drags me to her bed where she sits down and I lay my head in her lap. I just sobb for a few minutes before calming down and then I tell her everything.

"Rose, why didn´t you tell me about Dimitri?"

"I don´t know Liss, I …. I don´t know, I´m sorry"

"No, don´t be sorry it´s fine"

I start sobbing again

"what did I do wrong Liss? why did he leave?"

"Rose, this is not your fault, Dimitri is an idiot for leaving you, so don´t you dare blame yourself for this"

Lissa is quite for a minute before saying

"If I ever see Dimitri again I´ll….I´ll kick his ass"

as soon as she says that I sit up and we both start to laugh until it hurts. We talk for a couple of hours until we fall asleep on Lissa´s bed.

After a few days of depression and crying I started to tell myself that this wasn´t my fuilt and Dimitri made his choice and he left. I needed to keep on living my life, I forced myself to smile everyday and cried myself to sleep every night. This was my life now.

* * *

I talked to my mother and my father we had lunch a couple of times and I actually liked the old man, he reminded me of myself. I decided to grow up and forgive my parents for everything, the old man and I had a bond, this might sound stupid but we do have a bond.

Lissa and Adrian were worried about me, they could both see right through me. They knew I was feeling depressed and that my daily smiles were fake. Lissa talked to my mother, who talked to my father who talked to me when we went out to dinner, just me and him.

"Kiz"

"Yes, old man"

I said stuffing my face with chocolate cake

"How would you like living with me for a while?"

My fork stops mid air and I look at him

"What? Where? I can´t just leave Lissa, she needs me"

"Kiz, it was Lissa who came up with this idea. She talked to your mother and we all think this would be a good thing for you. Just for a few months"

Maybe this would be a good thing, I mean I would get to know him better and I would get to travel, something I have always wanted.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

And with that it was decided that I was going away with my father and leaving everything behind.

* * *

The next day I said goodbye to my friends Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and even Christian came. My mother was already gone she had to go back to work, but she told the old man she would be in touch and that was more than I was used to for the past 17 years.

We drove to the airport and we got out of the car, when I looked up I saw this huge private plane waiting on standby.

"Shit"

I said taking off my sunglasses looking over at the old man, who was smirking at me. We boarded the plane and took our seats, within a few minutes the doors were closed and a loud voice came through the speakers

"Good morning, , the skies are clear and it looks like this will be an easy flight. We will be arriving in Russia in about ten hours. Please put your seatbelts on and stay in your seats until the light is off."

"Russia, why are we going to Russia?"

"I have some business to attend to and Russia is one of the few places I live. In my line off work I have to travel"

"What exactly do you do old man?"

"So many questions, so little patients. You will know soon enough. Now let your Baba rest, it´s late"

The old man says closing his eyes

"It´s ten in the morning old man"

"exactly, like I said it´s late. hussh now"

I roll my eyes and the plane takes off.

* * *

Two days In Russian and I love it. The old man has a huge house, well mansion. It´s nice not to worry about anybody but myself for once.

I wake up to a nasty taste in my mouth and I jump out of bed and into the bathroom, thank god I have a bun in my head because this is disgusting. The vomit doesn´t stop except for a couple of seconds each time, just enough seconds for me too shout

"Baba"

more vomit

"Baba"

even more vomit. the old man comes rushing in and sees me kneeling on the floor over the toilet and he starts to rub my back

"What´s wrong Kiz?"

Finally I stop throwing up and he hands me a wet towel to clean my face and then he hands me a glass of water. I sit down on the toilet and take a sip of my water. The old man is kneeling in front of me, he looks worried.

"I must have the flu or something"

"You are a damphir Rose, damphirs don´t get the flu"

He raises an eyebrow and takes my hand so I look at him

"Rose, could it be possible that you´re pregnant"

"NO, NO,NO,NO, there´s no way in hell that i´m pregnant"

"are you sure?"

"Yes, I´m fucking sure"

He´s quiet and he just looks at me before shouting at his - our- maid in Russian or something, I don´t understand, Turkish maybe? Alina our maid nods and leaves

"Come on let´s get you some breakfast"

He stands up and helps me get to my feet, then he put a hand over my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

We are eating when I hear the front door open and Alina comes in with a brown paper bag in her hand and puts it on the table in front of my father, who opens it and closes it again, then he thanks her and she leaves.

"What….Is that?"

I say pointing to the bag with my fork

"For you?"

He says sliding the bag across the table, i catch it, open it and what I see makes me glare at him. In the fucking bag are three early pregnancy tests, different types and colors.

"I told you I´m not pregnant"

"then you won´t mind taking the tests, just to be sure"

He says taking another bite not taking his eyes of me, I growl at him and stand up

"Fine, I´ll take the fucking tests"

"Language, Rosemarie"

"Bite me, and it´s Rose for the millionth time"

I go to the bathroom and take all three tests, then I lay them in the sink and set the timer for three minutes. While I wait I brush my teeth, then the timer goes off and I pick up the boxes and look at all three tests,

 _ **SHIT!**_


	2. Peanut butter and apples

_**If you saw the size**_

 _ **of the blessing**_

 _ **coming, you**_

 _ **would**_

 _ **Understand the**_

 _ **magnitude of the**_

 _ **battle you are**_

 _ **fighting.**_

* * *

 _ **Peanut butter and apples**_.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

When I didn´t come down after I was told to take the tests, Baba came up and saw me stare at the three white sticks in my hands. I looked up at him when I heard a low chuckle coming from the door way.

"Why are you laughing? this is terrible, I can´t be pregnant, there is no way I can be Fucking pregnant"

"Rose, relax everything will be fine"

"What are you talking about, I can´t be a mother I´m seventeen…"

"Almost eighteen…"

"Not helping"

I growl at him and he grins

"Your mother did It and so can you. I will be here and we will make it work. Everything will be fine, I promise"

I run my hands through my hair and then I cry.

"ohh Kiz, don´t cry"

He pulls me up, hugs me and I cry into his shoulder. After a couple of minutes of calming down, baba tucks some hair behind my ear, Cups my face and makes me look into his eyes, then he clears his throat.

"Kiz, who is he?"

"What?"

he looks down at my stomach and then back at my eyes

"The father, Rose, who is he?"

"No one, just some stupid guy?"

"Rose"

"Baba, please let it go"

he sighs

"Alright. How far along do you think you are?"

I dry my eyes and cross my arms around my chest, then I think.

"five, maybe six weeks"

He smiles and kisses my forehead

"I´ll call a doctor and he will take a look at you and my little Torun. I´m going to be a dede"

It´s been a few weeks since I found out that I am pregnant, I don´t know how that is possible since both Dimitri and I are damphirs. Baba is still trying to find out who the father is, and I´m not about to tell him that Dimitri, my former older mentor is the father off my unborn child, mainly because as much as I hate Dimitri for leaving me I don´t want him dead.

I´m showing now and I don´t really care, no one knows me here so I don´t mind. Three months and now my cravings are starting to kick in and I have this massive craving for fresh apples and peanut butter, and right now I need those apples.

* * *

 _Abe´s POV_

I´m sitting in my office having a business meeting with three other ´mob´ boss´ about some money that has been going missing for the past few weeks, and no one seems to know anything about anything. I have been too busy making sure Rose and the baby are alright.

God sometimes I hate my job, I am surrounded by a bunch of 40 something year old idiots wearing tailor fit suits and shiny shoes, shouting at each other making me very irritable.

"No, Demidov this is not going on in my circle. No one is stupid enough to make that mistake"

"And you think some off my men are doing this, don´t be ridiculous Tarasov"

then all of a sudden the whole room explodes and all of the 8 men sitting at my table are shouting and swearing. I rub my eyes and take a deep breath, but I don´t say anything. They keep on shouting and swearing until we hear a knock on the door and my dear Rose comes in looking looking guilty and frustrated.

"Hi, sorry i´m interrupting but, umm baba"

she walks up behind me, wraps her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear

"Can I have the car or more like A car?"

the room is silent and all these middle aged men are staring at her from top to bottom and up again, with those looks on their faces that tell me what they are thinking. I clear my throat and they all look away

"Where are you going?"

"I need fresh apples"

"Send Alina"

"No I want to go, and plus I need the fresh air. I promise I won´t be long. please"

I roll my eyes and stand up

"Alright"

I walk to the glass shelves and pick out on set of keys. When I turn back to my daughter I see the men are staring at her again, I narrow my eyes at them and then hand my daughter the keys

"Take Viktor and Alexandr with you"

I see she´s about to say something but I stop her

"They can be in a car behind you, but I do not want you to be alone you never know what kind of people are out there"

She smirks and nods

"People like you, Baba?"

I smirk. Rose kisses my cheek and walks out.

"All right, Demidov, Tarasov enough of shouting and lets figure out who the hell is stealing my money when you two are suppose to be making sure that doesn´t happen"

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

The shiny black BMW is in the middle of the garage, I love that car, I´ve driven it three times but baba was always with me, he was afraid I would crash it and kill myself.

I´ve been driving for about 10 minutes before I decide to ditch my entourage and I speed up. After about two minutes I look in the rearview mirror and see that I have successfully ditched Viktor and Alexandr, I smirk and then turn right straight into Baia´s farmers market to buy my fresh green apples.

* * *

I´m walking between the wooden booth´s when suddenly I slip on something, but before I fall I feel hands grabbing me and pulling me to my feet, I grab hold on the booth in front of me and take a deep breath before turning around. When I turn around I see those beautiful brown eyes, HIS eyes.

"Are you alright dear?, are you hurt?"

The older woman asks with a thick Russian accent

"No I´m fine, thank you for saving me from falling on my ass or bump"

I say rubbing my belly. Both of the women look at me and the older one smiles

"What´s your name dear?"

"Sorry, I´m Rose"

I say shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you Rose, I´m Olena and this is my daughter Viktoria"

Viktoria smiles and then Olena speaks again

"How far along are you?"

"About three months"

"How old are you?"

"Viktoria"

Olena growls at her, when a much older woman comes rushing through the small crowd mumbling something in Russian, when she comes closer she walks right up to me and puts her hands on my belly

"Hey, what are you.."

"Это не будет легко, но это будет стоит. Помните, что ребенок"

"What? I don´t understand"

I say looking at Olena and Viktoria who both look confused, Olena hesitates but finally she translates

"It is not going to be easy, but it is going to be worth it, remember that child"

I look down at my belly and then at the old woman standing in front of me. She quickly removes her hands and walks away saying something under her breath, I look at Olena for translation

"Что человек дурак, я научил его лучше"

"What are you talking about Mama?"

Olena says looking at the old woman who doesn´t answer

"What did she say?"

"She just said, That man Is a fool and that she taught him better. I´m sorry I don´t know what she´s talking about. Take care of yourself dear and I hope we´ll see you again"

And then they all walk away.

Holy Shit, that is Dimitri´s grandmother, he always said she was psychic. She knows, O my fucking god, she knows. I´m pulled out of my train of thought when I hear Viktor and Alexandr calling me

"Miss Mazur, are you alright ? you are not allowed to drive off like that, if your father knew he would be furious and fire us both"

"Don´t worry Viktor, he won´t find out. What he doesn´t know won´t kill him. So relax"

* * *

I was stupid to think that he wouldn´t find out, because when I got back home, I found out I was so wrong. He knew even before I got to the front door.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY- MAZUR, what the hell were you thinking? I was very clear about that you were not allowed to be alone under any circumstance. I don´t know If i could have been any clearer about that."

"How did you find out? jesus I haven´t even made it to the door"

He narrows his eyes at me

"You should know by now that I have eyes everywhere and I know everything that´s going on. And you two"

Baba says looking at Viktor and Alexandr

"I told you to stay close to her and not let her out of your sight, you two are fired"

I roll my eyes, walk right past him and shout over my shoulder

"Calm down Old man, I´m fine, there is no need to make any drastic changes. It was my fault don´t punish them"

I walk into the kitchen, find my peanut butter and slice some apples. I put everything on a big plate and then I go watch some TV.

* * *

Lissa called me yesterday too check in, she knows I´m pregnant and she has a theory about how this happened, She says that I am one of the few damphirs that has more Moroi genes that human which makes me able to have children with both Moroi and damphirs, Weird I know.

Lissa sends me lists of what I should eat and what I should drink, Lissa is obsessed with making lists, I one the other hand hate them, I don´t like being told what to do by anyone. It´s like Lissa knows when I´m eating junk food, chips and chocolate. She likes that my cravings are for apples and peanut butter so I can get away with a lot of things, specially since I´m in Russia and she´s in Montana.

* * *

Six months pregnant and everything hurts, my feet are swollen and my hormones are running wild. I haven´t been allowed to take the car again since I ditched Alexandr and Viktor and that gets on my nerves, I mean I am perfectly capable of driving a freaking car on my own, I´m not freaking five years old.

"Why is there no ice cream in this house, I need my cookie dough, chocolate fudge ice cream. BABA"

"Rosemarie, calm down I will send Alina to get you some ice cream, I´ll find you something else to eat while we wait"

"I don´t want anything else, what do I have to do to get some ice cream"

I find a bag of chips and sit down on the couch and turn the TV on and there is some documentary on lions, I am almost asleep when the doorbell rings

"I got it"

I pick up the bag of chips and walk to the door, I stuff my mouth and when I open It there are two women their backs turned to me

"Hello, can I help you?"

The two women turn around and I am speechless, they both have black eyes and split lips

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, what happened to you?"

Nether one of them says anything

"BABA, can you come down here?"

"What is it Kiz?...Olena, Viktoria it´s been a while. and by the look off things Randall is back. Come on in and lets have a chat, Rose will you entertain miss Viktoria, while I have a little conversation with her mother."

* * *

 _Olena´s POV_

Karolina, Sonya and Mama are at the market and Viktoria and I are making black bread, everybody´s favorite bread. when there is a harsh knock on the door

"Make sure the bread doesn´t burn while I get that"

I dry my hands on my apron and walk to the door. The air leaves my lungs when I see who´s grin filled face is on the other side of the door. Where is Dimitri when you need him.

"Randall, what are you doing here?"

He pushes me aside and walks into the house

"Can´t I visit my wife and children in my own home, I do still own this house Olena and don´t forget that"

He says while gripping me tightly and kissing me forcefully and then he walks into the kitchen

"Something smells good. Viktoria look at how big you are"

Viktoria is frozen in place and looks from me to her father

"I...I…"

"What no hug for your father after all these years"

Randall tries to hug her and she pushes him away. Wrong move. He slaps her across the face and her lip is bleeding

"You do not talk to me like that, I am a Moroi and you are a little blood whore like your mother"

No one lays a hand on my children and gets away with it

"RANDALL, get your hands of my daughter and get out of this house"

"What did you say to me? no wonder she is so rude and has no respect. She is just like you a Blood whore"

And then he slaps me, better me that my children

"what are you going to do now, when Dimitri isn´t here to save you"

He keeps hitting me until I fall to the floor, then he starts to kick me over and over again

"MAMA, NO, STOP, STOP HURTING HER, GET OF HER, PLEASE STOP"

I hear Viktoria scream in horror from the kitchen, please baby stay there. But she doesn´t she grabs a pan from the stove and hits him with it

"DON´T TOUCH MY MOTHER, GET OUT"

and continues to hit him until he´s out the door

"I will be back for all of you"

And with that he´s gone. Viktoria runs to me

"Mama, mama, please, mama, look at me"

"I´m alright, help me get up"

"Mama, are you sure your all right?"

"Yes, but are you alright honey?"

I say cupping her face examining it for cuts and bruises

"Yes, I´m fine"

"ohh honey I am so sorry this happened to you. I need to keep you safe, I am going to keep you all safe, I promise"

I need to talk to Zmey, he will keep us all safe.

* * *

 _ **Baba - Father/Dad in Turkish**_

 _ **Dede - Grandfather in Turkish**_

 _ **Torun - Grandchild in Turkish**_


	3. Tokyo

I would first of all like to thank

 ** _blondjinjit_**

 ** _luciinwaters_**

and

 _ **a**_ ** _guest_**

for reviewing on this story

and

 _ **samantha1989,**_

 _ **BananaWollow123**_ ,

 ** _blondjinjit,_**

 ** _luciinwaters,_**

 _ **KheyliLoveNeverDies**_

for following and making this a favorite.

It means alot to me and please if you have some ideas or questions feel free to review, I will answer the best I can and make this story worthy of reading :D

 _ **Thank you all so much :D**_

* * *

 _There will be some Tasha hate since I am not a big fan so expect some negative Tasha scenes. Rose and Dimitri will be seeing each other again, but there are important things coming, that need to happen before they meet. They will be seeing each other in maybe three to four chapters time._

 _ **Patients is the key of life :D** _

* * *

_**We are all broken,**_

 _ **that´s how the light gets in.**_

 _ **-Ernest Hemingway**_

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _Olena´s POV_

"Thank you for meeting me"

"I always have time for you and your children Olena. I made a promise to you and your son that I would keep your family safe. However you know I don´t do anything for free"

"Yes, I know. how much will it be?"

Zmey sits down at his desk and offers me a seat

"This time Olena I am not going to ask you for your money, it´s little more of a personal matter. You see, I have to go away on business to Tokyo for a month and I need someone to take care of my daughter while I am a way. You and whoever you choose will stay here and make sure that everything goes as it should. And in return I will take care of your little….Problem"

His daughter, Rose. Rose, Is Zmey´s daughter.

"Rose is your daughter?"

"You two have met?, then our deal shouldn´t be a problem. I will send some of my men to accompany you to your house where you can get your things and by tomorrow morning your...Problem will be gone"

He smiles

"What do you say Olena?"

I take a happy sigh and smile

"Yes, Thank you. And don´t worry about Rose, We will take good care of her. She´s in good hands. And thank you again for everything"

"It´s my pleasure. Onto another subject, how is your son?"

"Oohh, Dimitri was doing alright last I heard from him."

"That is good, has he been around lately?"

"No, not for the last few years, but at least I know he´s alive which is the all that matters"

That boy hasn´t been home in five years. We all miss him so much, he´s my only baby boy, my BIG baby boy. I wish he would call more often and settle down with some nice girl, and not that horrible Tasha woman who tries to much. I should call him, Yes, i´m going to call him and just check in on him. I´ll do it tonight when we have settled in here in this mansion and Zmey is gone.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

"How long will you be in Tokyo? And is there enough Ice cream in the house for all that time, since you won´t let me take a car"

I say stuffing my mouth with french fries, following Baba out the front door

"Rose, you are more worried about not having enough ice cream than me being gone."

Baba says with a smirk

"Yeah, well I need my food. So tell me how long will you be gone?"

"A month, I promise I will be back soon"

"What if something happens? What if I fall? BABA, WHAT IF I RUN OUT OF FOOD?"

I almost shout with my eyes wide open, sounding worried and desperate

"Don´t worry, Olena will stay here and take care of everything you need, she will cook for you and make sure you don´t need anything"

"I´m sorry, what?"

"Olena, you like her don´t you? She´s an old friend and she has a lot of experience, so be nice and eat something other than...that"

Baba says pointing at my bag of french fries, I glare at him hugging my bag closer to me, He smiles walking to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Olena will be arriving in a few hours, so take it easy and try to relax"

"Fine, have a nice trip and try not to kill too many people will you"

"Rosemarie, this is not something we talk about outside these walls, so hussh now"

He smirks and he gets in the car and Viktor drives off.

Well, this month is going to be different, but there will only be women in the house and that´s a nice change.

I take a seat, more like struggle to take a seat on the couch because itæs really hard to move around with this huge belly making me lose all balance, I don´t turn on the TV I just sit there and rub my belly and then I start to actually talk to it or the baby

"I love you. More than anything or anyone in the world, you know that? and I know your… your Daddy loves you too, even if he doesn´t know your still in the making."

I feel tears running down my cheek

"Your Daddy might not love me anymore, but I know he loves you and he would be here if he could, but he´s working and that´s what he does best."

I smile drying the tears that are still running and won´t stop

"He keeps people safe and he Is very good at it. I want you to know that you won´t be loved less. You have me, your Dede and, your grandmother will come visit us as soon as she can.

I take a deep breath

"I hope you look like your father, maybe you have his eyes or his nose and maybe his hair."

I rub my belly and dry my tears. I know I should tell him but he doesn´t love me anymore and he made the choice to go with Tasha, as much as it hurts I hope he´s happy, he deserves to be even if he doesn´t believe it himself.

* * *

The door bell rings and I see that I have been sitting here for at least two hours just thinking about Him and our unborn child. I shake my head, dry the remaning tears and push of the couch. I walk to the door and open it

"Hello dear, how nice to see you again. We didn´t get the time to talk earlier. Look at how big you´ve grown, how far along are you now?"

Olena says smiling with her thick Russian accent. The black eye is still there and I can see a few more bruises on her arms and neck, Dimitri would be furious if he saw his mother and sister like this.

"Olena, hi, nice to see you too. I´m around six and a half months now"

"You look great dear. I´m here to make sure everything goes by plan and make sure you eat real food. On that note let me make you some dinner"

* * *

It´s been two weeks having Olena in the house, I have to admit it´s been nice having her around, I have been asking her a lot of questions and she has been really helpful. Baba calls now and then to see how everything is going and he promises he´ll be back soon.

Viktoria and I have been getting to know each other for a couple of days now and she reminds me so much of Dimitri. She came by this morning and we all decided I needed to get out of the house, so we went shopping for the baby. We were looking at some really cute hoodies when Viktoria looks at me and clears her throat

"Rose, do you know if it´s a boy or a girl?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise. And as long as it´s healthy I´m happy"

"Ofcourse"

She doesn´t say anything

"What is it Vicka? I know you want to ask me something spit it out"

"Where is the baby´s father?"

I stiffen and take a deep breath

"He´s..umm. not in the picture"

"Does he know about the baby? I´m not trying to be rude, I´m just curious"

"No, he left before I could tell him, before I even knew about this little miracle"

I look down at my belly and rub it

"What was he like?"

I smile a sad smile

"He was... is a wonderful man. I Loved him and I thought he loved me, but I found out later that I was...I was wrong"

"I´m sorry"

Vicka says rubbing my back

"It´s not your fault, don´t worry about me I´ll be fine"

"What´s his name?"

I shrug

"That´s not important. Come on I saw some really cute shoes over there"

Vicka sighs and follows me.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

Tasha and I are in Tokyo for some business meeting with a few of Tasha´s co-workers, We have been traveling for a few months now, ever since I took her offer and left Rose. I know it was the right thing to do, but I regret it everyday. I miss her, I miss her laugh, her smile, her snarky comments and her all of her stubborness.

Mama called me the other day, asking me where I was and how everything is going. She told me about a girl they met at the market and then she told me that my father had come back, she didn´t tell me everything, I could hear it in her voice over the phone. That phone call made me homesick and worried.

Tasha and I are In her hotel room and she is drunk, she has had three glasses of white wine, seven tequila shots and now she is trying to make me drink Vodka with her.

"Come on Dimka, lighten up, have a drink"

"No thank you, I´m fine"

"O come on, why are you being so…. so boring?"

She chugs another glass of vodka.

I am sitting in one of the chairs reading one of my western books when Tasha suddenly rips it out of my hands and throws it across the room

"Tasha what are you…"

She stradles me, rips her shirt open exposing her dark blue bra and kisses me, she starts to push my duster of my shoulders but I stop her, gripping her shoulders and pushing her away from me so I can stand up and step back.

"Come on Dimka, you now you want to"

Now she is sliding her shirt off and is walking slowly towards me

"Tasha, stop this. You´re drunk and you should lay down"

"But I don´t want to"

She´s pouting now and running her hands up my chest, then she whispers

"But there is one thing I want, do you know what that is? What I want is... You"

"Okay, you are drunk, lets go, come on I´m taking you to bed"

"Now we´re talking"

she wiggles her eyebrows, I have to take a deep breath to calm down. I put her over my shoulder and she slaps my ass and giggles

"Tasha"

I growl at her and she keeps laughing. I throw her on the bed.

"Aaa you like it rough Dimka, I can be rough"

"TASHA STOP THIS"

I say walking out the door and slamming it behind me, I walk to the huge window and run my hands through my hair. I take a deep breath and then I reach into my pocket to find my cellphone and I dial Mama. Three rings and then I hear her wonderful voice on the other end answering in Russian

"Hello"

"Hello Mama, It´s me"

"Dimitri, how nice to hear from you for the second time this month, how are you doing?"

"I´m doing fine Mama, I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Is everything alright? You sound upset"

"I Just miss you, all of you"

"Then why don´t you come home?"

"That´s what I wanted to tell you mama, I´m coming home in a few months for my vacation, Tasha is going to Romania and I am coming home for a few weeks"

Mama almost screams into the phone so I have to pull it away from my ear

"Dimitri that is wonderful I can´t wait."

I hear someone talk to her in the backround

"Dimitri dear, I have to go, but call me when you land in Russia alright"

"I will"

"I can´t wait. I love you dear, bye now"

"I love you too Mama, bye"

Then the line goes dead and I put my phone back into my pocket, pick up my book and start to read again.

* * *

 _Abe´s POV_

Three weeks in Tokyo and the meeting is in one hour, that´s about as long as the drive from the hotel to the building where the meeting is, I´m going over some papers and decide to call Rose

"Hello"

"Hello Kiz, how is everything going? Olena treating you okay"

"Yes Baba, Olena is treating me just fine, she even lets me have food every two hours do you believe that"

I chuckle, she is mocking me

"Alright that was a stupid question, but i´m glad you haven´t lost your sense of humor while I´ve been away"

"Tell me old man, when are you coming back?"

"Next week. Tell me what have you been doing?"

I already know the answer

"We went to buy some baby stuff, diapers, bottles and all of that stuff. Olena and her mother are both making blankets for the baby, so that´s nice. But you probably already know what i´ve been doing, don´t you?"

I can almost hear her raise her brow and smirking

"Goodbye Rose"

"Goodbye old man"

she hangs up and I go back to my files.

* * *

Walking through the security gate at the biggest building in Tokyo, I make sure that all my files are in order and that Viktor and Alexandr are right behind me amongst other guardians. We get into the elevator and Alexandr pushes the button for the top floor and then we wait. There is a low music playing and one or two men clear their throats, finally the door opens and I see a very big table which is surrounded by men and women wearing business suits and looking bored, and that brings me joy to see all those miserable people stiffening as they see me walking out of the elevator.

My guards all split up and are standing all over the room amongst the other guardians who are present, but one of them catches my eye and I walk right past him giving him a small nod

"Belikov"

He nods back and I take a seat at the head of the table

"Belikov, you should visit your mother more often she misses you, but it´s good to see you again after all these years"

Belikov nods and I see the edges of his mouth pull up a bit before he puts back on his guardian mask, I have known that man since he was a little boy he can´t hide that smile from me, I turn to the men and women sitting in front of me, lace my fingers together and narrow my eyes

"Lets get down to business and lets try to make this quick, I have people to see and places to be"


	4. Blood

_**She slept with**_

 _ **wolves without**_

 _ **fear, for**_ _ **the**_

 _ **wolves knew a**_

 _ **lion was among**_

 _ **them.**_

* * *

 _ **Blood**_

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

My belly is bigger than I thought it would be, this baby is going to be huge, like his or her father. I´m eight and a half months now, so that means it´s almost time for this baby to come into the world.

I went to the doctor´s and he said that I need to be on bed rest for the last month, it´s something about high blood pressure and stress, why would i be stressed? I´m only having a baby with a man that doesn´t love me and doesn´t even know that I´m having a baby, his baby. Dimitri won´t be here when the baby is born and my baby will probably never meet his or her father. I will have to be the father and a mother to this unborn miracle.

Baba´s back so Olena and Vika went back home, but they come to check on me almost everyday. It´s nice having them around all the time. Baba works a lot, he tries to be here as much as he can but I know he has other responsibilities and I don´t blame him.

Olena and her mother have made at least five blankets each in all different colors, since I don´t know the sex of the baby. We also set up a nursery next to my room. The nursery is big but not to big, two of the walls are grey and the other two are white. The crib baba bought is white and has brown designs carved into the sides that look like a full grown tree. In the crib is a brown blanket and the stuffed bear from the Belikov family. The changing table is white like the crib and has green baskets in the shelves under the actual table, the baskets are filled with with diapers, bottles and a lot of other baby stuff. In one corner there is a big comfortable brown rocking chair, it has green fluffy pillows on it along side one of the blankets Olena made. The floor is wooden and has a big white mat in the middle of the room. There are also a lot of shelves and there is a big bookcase standing on the right side of the crib filled with books in Russian, English and Turkish. I want the baby to know all three languages.

* * *

My eighteenth birthday was a few weeks ago, baba and I went out to dinner and when I came home Olena had baked a cake, sliced some apples and bought a new jar of peanut butter, that was the best thing she could have given me. She also gave me a stuffed brown bear and a full bag of new baby blankets. I gave them all a big hug and then I started to cry, for no reason at all.

These hormones are really pissing me off. The only thing I can think or dream about is Dimitri, Naked, touching me, kissing me and whispering dirty things in my ear with his thick Russian accent. All I can think about is that night in the cabin, when he had made love to me. His hands are all over me, from my jaw going south. I can hear my own moans and I can hear him hiss through his teeth

"Roza, I Love…"

I snap out of my dream as the baby turns and kicks my bladder, making the need to pee unbearable.

"Shit"

I struggle out of bed, since I´m pregnant running is very hard so I have to walk like a penguin. It´s not very pleasing to the eye, but hey I get from one place to the other. I have to run, try to run, past baba´s office and I see that the door Is open and baba is sitting at his desk looking at some papers and tipping on the computer.

"Why are you not in bed?"

He says not looking up from his papers

"I´m just going to pee Old man"

I shout over my shoulder, just making it to the bathroom before I pee on my leg. I sigh, relived. It takes a good two minutes before I´m done and I feel so much better.

It´s getting really uncomfortable having this huge belly in front of me, and it doesn´t help that on my chest are two watermelons, making my back hurt when I walk, sit, lay down, move or even breathe, Okay i´m being a little dramatic but I want this baby out of me.

I´ve finished peeing when I hear Olena´s voice out side

"Rose, dear are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, I´m fine, i´ll be out in a minute"

I´m about to stand up when I realize I can´t, I can´t get of the fucking toilet on my own.

"God damn it, Olena can you help me? I can´t stand up"

Olena comes in, Thank god I didn´t have time to lock the door. She smiles and takes my hands making it able for me to stand up, she turns around so I can pull up my pants and wash my hands. I walk out the door where Olena is waiting for me with a bag of chocolate donuts, I take in the smell of them and I smile. She hands me the bag and put a hand around my waist leading me to my bed room

"Thank you for helping me of that damn toilet"

I take a bite out of one of my doughnuts, and she smiles at me

"Your welcome. This baby is going to be big when it comes into this world"

Olena says looking at my belly

"I was about that size when I was pregnant with my son Dimitri, he was a large boy"

I stiffen and she stops to look at me

"What is it Rose?"

"nothing, I just need to lay down, I feel a little wobbly"

She helps be get in my bed. She brings me a glass of water and opens a window to let in some fresh air. Olena comes over to me, she strokes my head and smiles

"Two weeks darling, two weeks"

And then she walks out and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _Abe´s POV_

Since the meeting in Tokyo I have been receiving threats from all around the world, from those who don´t like my decisions about checking each and every single circle member in every single circle of the men and women around the world I have been in business with throughout the years and execute those who have stolen from me

* * *

 _We will come for your daughter._

 _You don´t know when, where or how many. But we will come and we will take everything you care about and destroy it._

 _You nor your family will ever be safe again._

 _The child your daughter bares, will not live longer than it´s first months and your daughter will die protecting it._

 _There will be nothing you can do and nowhere you can go to escape your fate and neither will your lovely daughter Rosemarie._

* * *

No one makes threats to me or my child and gets away with it, the only thing these people have achieved is making me angry and even more dangerous than before.

 _ **I have my ways.**_

* * *

 ** _-Three weeks later_**

 _Rose´s POV_

One week ago my baby should have been born, but NO, this child of mine has decided in its stubbornness to stay inside my womb and the kicks this child uses, are just a conformation that this little bundle of joy will be one of the best guardians this world has ever seen, being mine and Dimitri´ child.

"WHY WON´T YOU COME OUT?"

I scream at my belly

"I WANT YOU OUT OF ME"

"Rose the doctor said that it will happen in the next two days"

Vicka says smirking at me from the other end of the couch, where she´s reading a magazine. Suddenly the front door slams open and baba comes in along with a bunch of guardians I have never seen before, and he´s shouting orders. Vicka stands up and turns to me, I put my hands out and she helps me get off the couch, supporting my back and arm, and we walk over to my dad.

"Baba, what´s going on?"

He doesn´t answer me and continues to shout orders and all the guardians skater to different parts of the mansion in large groups.

"Baba"

"ROSEMARIE, I WILL GET TO YOU IN A MINUTE. NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE"

I gape at him. Who the HELL does he think he is, sending me to my room and scolding me like a five year old child. I narrow my eyes of him and cross my arms awkwardly because of my huge belly and breasts, and I stand my ground raising an eyebrow looking very angry. Baba soon realizes I´m still in the same spot and he turns around. narrowing his eyes at me and then he growls

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY-MAZUR, WILL YOU DO AS I SAY BEFORE I HAVE SOMEONE DO IT BY FORCE. I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN"

Now it´s not baba talking, it´s **Zmey.** He is scarier than I thought he could ever be, and for the first time I know why they call him **Zmey**.

"just tell me what´s going on and I will go"

He sighs an irritable sigh

"Since the meeting in Tokyo, I have been receiving threat´s on our lives, so I am bringing in more protection for you and the baby"

"What ? but I´m about to give birth, I can´t have thirty people with me at the hospital when that happens"

"Which is why you will have the baby here and not outside these walls. Now go upstairs and stay there."

I´m to shocked to say anything or move so Vicka has to pull me to the elevator and up.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

Tasha has been rambling for days about **"That Turkish bastard"** as she calls him. I haven´t told her that ´This Turkish bastard´ has saved my Babushka, my mother and my sisters countless times from my father while I was away.

"Who does this man think he is? he thinks he can just execute whoever he feels like executing, whenever he feels like it. I am not some plaything he can boss around and make me do whatever he wants. And he thinks one of my people are stealing money from him, It´s not like he doesn´t have enough of it by the way he dresses"

I run my hands up and down my face, thinking about the best way to make this woman shut up and stop drinking so much. She has been drinking all day and all night since the meeting in Tokyo and she is making me go crazy. It´s hard to stay calm around her and not shout at her.

"Tasha, you remember I am going home in a few days. Is there anything you need me to do before leave you?"

"WHAT? NO, DIMKA YOU CAN´T LEAVE ME"

"Tasha we talked about this, I am leaving for home in five days and I will be there for three months, then I will meet you at court. Aren´t you going to go see your nephew and his girlfriend princess Vasilissa?"

Tasha gags

"God, I hate that girl. She makes Christian weak and stupid. He needs to find someone better. And that friend of hers, that dark haired little slut who thinks she´s better than everyone else"

I growl under my breath

"Don´t talk about Rose that way"

"Did you say something Dimka?"

I clear my throat and stand up from the chair I´m sitting in and put on my duster

"I´m going for a walk, I need to think"

"About what?"

"THIS. TASHA"

I say pointing between us, she looks confused and shocked at my sudden burst of anger.

"what do you mean? What is there to think about?"

"I don´t know if I can work for you anymore"

"WHAT? NO, I CAN´T LOOSE YOU DIMKA."

She let´s out a desperate cry and grabs the collar on my duster, dragging me closer to her. I grab her hands and take them of me, then I walk out of the hotel room in Italy and slam the door, behind me I can hear screaming after me

"DIMKA, DIMITRI GET BACK IN HERE. AS YOUR CHARGE I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK. DIMITRI."

I hear a bottle brake as she throws it at the door

"DIMITRI"

I shake my head and keep walking as fast as I can. When I get outside I take a deep breath and start walking.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

I´m sitting in the nursery rocking chair, clutching the fluffy stuffed bear tight to my chest. I´m afraid. Why would someone come after me or my baby. My baby. I rub my belly

"Maybe you should just stay in here, at least I know you´re safe. I **WILL** keep you safe, no one will ever take you from me, as long as i´m alive you will be safe"

"Rose dear, your father wanted me to check on you"

Olena strokes my cheek and wipes a tear away with her thumb, then the tears come streaming down my face. I put my arms around her neck

"I´m scared, what If something happens to my baby, what if ...what if ...someone comes in and…."

Olena tries to calm me down. She begins singing and stroking my back

I continue to sob but I relax, I dry my tears and lay my head on the chair. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Olena strokes my hair and kisses my forehead, then she puts a blanket over me and I fall asleep with my hands resting on my huge belly.

* * *

I wake up to myself screaming in pain, my eyes flash open and there is a man standing over me with a knife dripping with blood in his hand. I can feel the blood running down my stomach and then I scream, I scream louder than I have ever screamed in my life. The man is a little surprised by my screaming and takes a step back. I take that second to my advantage and I start to throw at him the stuff I can reach and he takes another step back, I manage to stand up and I don´t stop screaming

"BABA, OLENA, SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME"

I hate being so weak, but I can´t risk getting into a fight, not with a baby on board.

The man is coming at me again flashing his knife trying to slash me, when the door opens and at least fifteen guardians come running in. Ten of them surround the man and the last five surround me and lead me out of the room and down stairs.

Olena is the first one to wrap her arms around my shaking body, she puts one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back. I´m not as close to her as I would like to be because of my belly, but I´m close enough to grip her tightly not wanting to let her go.

Olena leads me to the couch, Viktoria takes my hand and then she puts an arm over my shoulder and presses her forehead to mine. Olena lifts up my shirt and gasps sending me into a panic

"WHAT? IS MY BABY OKAY, TELL ME"

"Everything will be fine dear, I´m going to go get something to clean you up"

She takes a better look at the wound

"The cut isn´t very deep and the baby is just fine, Everything will be fine"

She gives me a small smile and then she stands up and walks into the kitchen.

"Where´s baba?"

I say looking over at Viktoria

"He will be here in a few minutes, I called him when I figured out that there was something wrong. Everything is going to be alright, mama and babushka are going to take care of you, I´m going to see is they need anything"

She´s about to stand up when I grab her hand and pull her back down

"Please, don´t go"

She smiles and nods, I give her a weak smile and try to calm my breathing.

* * *

Olena and her mother come back into the living room holding a towel, a bowl with warm water and then a full glass of water for me to drink. Yeva is holding the bowl and my glass while Olena cleans the wound. I stiffen when Olena puts the wet towel at the wound and Viktoria is squeezing my hand, suddenly Yeva turns to me and says something in Russian

 _"Tрудности часто готовят обычные люди внеочередного судьбы."_

As always I look at Olena for translation, Olena smiles

 _"Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny."_

Right when I´m about to say something the front door opens and Baba rushes in, he looks around for a moment, he sees me and he **runs to me.** The emotions on his face are confusing, they go from angry to worried, to painful and back to angry. Olena moves away to make room for him, he kneels at my feet and puts both hands on each cheek.

"Are you alright? What about the baby?"

"Everything is fine, they are both fine. A bit shaken up but no harm came to the child"

Olena says putting one hand on his shoulder. Baba closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he looks at me again the anger is back and the man kneeling in front of me is no longer my father, now he´s full on **Zmey**.

Baba gets up and heads up the stairs to where the unknown man is, and I know that right now, I should not ask him any questions. There is one thing I manage to say

"Not in the nursery, baba"

He stops for a moment, looks at me and nods. With that he´s gone.


	5. NO UTERUS, NO OPINION

_**To all new followers - Thank you.**_

* * *

 _ **A mother´s love for her child is like nothing else in the world.**_

 _ **It knows no law, no pity,**_

 _ **It dares all things and crushes down**_

 _ **remorselessly all that stands in its path.**_

 _ **Agatha Christie**_

* * *

 _ **NO UTERUS, NO OPINION.**_

 _Abe´s POV_

I tell Sergei to bring the man to one of my offices, because I know how much Kiz cares about the nursery and I don´t want her to feel even worse.

The man is now sitting in the middle of the room. I stand up from my chair and I take of my brand new red jacket with a sigh. Then I walk towards the man and stop inches away from him and cross my arms. This man is a damphir, he´s tall with blond hair and brown eyes. He´s glaring at me and there is a small hint of fear in his eyes when I walk towards him.

"If you don´t answer truthfully this will very slow and extremely painful. You understand?"

He says nothing and spits at my feet, Sergei is about to jump in but I stop him.

"I´ll take that as a yes"

The man still glares at me

"Who sent you?"

Nothing.

In one swift move I grab the glass on my desk and slam it on the man´s head and blood starts to run down his face, the cuts are deep and there is a piece of glass stuck in the man´s cheek, he´s almost growling at me and his chest is heaving. I smirk, and I realize that there is blood coming from my hand as well, that doesn´t really matter right now.

"I can do this for days, but I doubt that you can. I am going to ask you one more time and then they are going to be asking the questions"

I say pointing to all the guardians around me.

"Who are you working for?"

He still isn´t saying anything, I rub my eyes

"Sergei.."

He nods and takes over. Sergei punches him and breaks his nose, I can hear the crack and I smirk. The unknown man grunts and hisses at me in a Romanian accent, I think .

"There will be more of us coming, you **Turkish bastard**. And we will kill her and the baby, that is a promise"

I give my guardians a nod and now the real torture begins.

A few minutes of a brutal beating, the use of some pliers and a few broken bones, well more than a few, the man starts to cry, yes cry,

"I don´t know his name, I swear, I don´t know. We get texts telling us a place and time and If we don´t do as it says, we´re dead"

"This employer of yours is he Moroi, damphir, human?"

"All I know he´s Moroi and travels a lot, I swear that´s all I know. Please don´t kill me, please"

This is a desperate plea, of a weak man who made the wrong choice.

"How did you get through my security?"

the man looks up at me

"We have an inside contact"

What? I narrow my eyes and my fangs are showing as I growl at him

"WHO?"

He looks around and then back at me frightened

"He´s not here"

"His name ?"

"I don´t know"

I sigh, and growl at him again

"Yes, you do. His name"

"They will kill me if I tell you"

"I will kill you if you don´t. His name"

"Santiago, Javier Santiago"

He is down stairs with Rose. I look at Alexandr and Viktor, they understand me and walk out the door.

I walk back behind my desk, open the first drawer and pull out my gun.

"Please no, you said you wouldn´t kill me"

"I never said such a thing. If only you hadn´t tried to gut my daughter. She will now have that scar for the rest of her life because of you. I promised I would keep her safe and that is what I am doing, by eliminating the thing that threatens her. Which at this moment is You"

I point my gun to his head

"No, no, please no…"

"Goodbye"

I pull the trigger and

 _ **BANG**_

There is a small thud as his lifeless body falls to the floor. I put the gun back in the drawer and waive them away with my right hand.

"Take him, don´t let Rosemarie see. She has been through enough for one day"

Then they lift him up and they´re gone. I got some information I needed, this employer is a Moroi who travels and that there will be more threats to my child and grandchild.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

We have been sitting in the living room for ten minutes when we hear screaming, not angry but painful. We all look at each other and there is no doubt in my mind what´s going on up there. Then suddenly Alexandr and Viktor come running down and find us sitting on the couch, they look from me to one of the guardians and I see the anger in their narrowed eyes.

"Santiago"

Alexandr growls, Santiago realizes something and tries to run, they grab him and then we hear a loud BANG. Alexandr and Viktor don´t even look surprised they just drag Javier out the door and they drive off.

Baba comes down the stairs putting on his jacket

"Olena will you make sure Rose eats something and gets to bed, and will at least one of you stay with her for the night. I have to go take care of something"

"Yes, we will all stay here and take care of her"

Baba puts his hands on my shoulders and kisses the top of my head

"Baba, are you okay?"

He flashes me a wicked grin

"I will be Kiz, I will be"

then he takes of.

* * *

Olena makes me dinner but it´s hard to eat, I just feel like going to bed. I play with my food and Yeva slaps me on the back of my hands and glares at me, so I eat what I can and then Olena helps me get to bed. I put on my oversized T-shirt and flannel pj pants, when I´m laying down Olena pulls the covers over me and kisses my forehead, She´s about to leave

"Olena"

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Can you stay?, please"

She smiles and takes a seat on the empty chair in my room, I close my eyes and then I hear her singing the lullaby she used to sing to her own children, including Dimitri.

I love having Olena here, she´s like my second mom. Don´t get me wrong I love my mother but she´s never here and Olena is. I wish Dimitri was here, I always felt safe, safe in his arms. But I have a part of him with me and for now, that´s good enough.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

Tasha is still trying to make me stay with her, but I just can´t. I need to go home, I need to see my family, I need _ **Peace.**_

"Tasha, We talked about this. I AM going home TOMORROW, I need to think."

"About what?"

"YOU Tasha, You have changed, you are drinking way too much, which makes you violent and rude. And Commanding me is not the best way to get my attention"

"I am your charge, and that means I do command you, you should remember that or you will never ever get another job again. you will have to move back to your MAMA..."

She says mama in a mocking voice

"...and the rest of your crazy ass family members, your blood whore sisters who don´t even know who the fathers of their babies are and your crazy grandmother"

NOW I´m angry, I narrow my eyes and growl at her under my breath

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT, TASHA OZERA. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT"

I am breathing heavily

"That is it i´m leaving, I can´t take this anymore"

I start throwing the rest of my stuff into my bag. Tasha grabs my arm, really tightly and digs her nails into it.

"NO, I won´t let you leave, you hear me. You are not leaving"

"Tasha, let go off my arm."

I try to stay calm

"No, not until you promise you won´t leave"

"NOW TASHA"

It comes out harsher than I intended, but it does the trick, She lets go of my arm and steps back a little shocked. I finish packing my bag and I am about to walk out the door when Tasha screams at me

"I Love you Dimitri, please don´t leave me"

Those words make me think about Rose, that is something she probably would have said if she would have had the chance, when I left her without saying goodbye, and like a fool I only left a note.

"Goodbye Tasha"

I slam the door behind me and head to the airport.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

I wake up and it´s pitch black in my room, I sit up in the bed and turn on the light and I see that it´s three in the morning. Suddenly I feel something warm running down my leg. _**S. H. I. T.**_

"OLENA"

I scream getting out of bed

"OLENA"

"I´m coming, I´m coming"

She is wrapping her robe around her when she rushes into my room

"What´s wrong? What happened?"

"It´s happening"

"WHAT?"

"I´m having a baby"

I give her a scared but excited smile. Then the pain begins. It´s like my insides are being stabbed again and again and again. Olena called baba and he arrives when I´m having a contraction, one of the worst, if I may add.

"Ooo Kiz, everything will be fine the pains will be gone in a few minutes, just stay strong"

"OOHH SHUT UP OLD MAN, YOU HAVE NO UTERUS AND NO GOD DAMN OPINION. MOTHERFU…"

I bite my lip and squeeze baba´s hand, and apparently I squeeze so hard that his knees buckle

"Rose, you are crushing my hand"

"AND I AM ABOUT TO SQUEEZE THIS MELON SIZED HUMAN GRANDCHILD OF YOURS, OUT OFF ONE OF MY BODY HOLES. YOU´RE A BIG BOY, JUST HOLD MY FUCKING HAND AND SHUT UP"

I growl through gritted teeth glaring at him with sweat running down my face.

* * *

Eighteen hours of excruciating pain, I am so tired, I just want to sleep. This baby is taking it´s sweet time getting out of me and into my arms.

"You are nine centimeters dilated just one more to go, sweetheart and then you can push"

Half an hour later Olena tells me it´s time to push, and I do.

"I HATE HIM SO MUCH FOR DOING THIS TO ME"

"Who Rose?"

Baba says with a raised brow and a smirk

"NO ONE"

He chuckles and I dig my fingers into his hand

"PUSH ROSE, PUSH"

Olena shouts so she can be heard over my screams

"THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH"

Olena smiles

"It will all be worth it in the end. Come on Rose you can do it"

"NO I CAN´T, IT HURTS. I NEED HIM, WHERE THE HELL IS HE WHEN I NEED HIM, SON OF A BIT…"

I scream.

Viktoria is drying my forehead with a cold towel. Olena and Yeva are helping me bring this miracle into the world.

"You are almost there, a few more pushes and you will have this baby in your arms."

"NO I CAN´T, IT HURTS"

The tears are streaming down my face

"YES, YOU CAN. NOW PUSH ROSE, PUSH"

Olena shouts at me and I scream pushing as hard as I can. Then I feel the sweat relief and my child is born. The room is quiet I hear nothing but the sound of my own labored breathing. Now I´m panicking why can´t I hear anything. No sound is coming from my baby.

 _ **NO SOUND AT ALL.**_

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun Dun...**_


	6. No Sound

_New Chapter :D_

* * *

 _ **Life is tough,**_

 _ **my darling,**_

 _ **but so**_

 _ **are you.**_

 _ **-Stephanie Benett Henry**_

* * *

 _ **No sound.**_

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

 ** _There is no sound in the room, only my heart pounding in my chest._**

Why can´t I hear anything ? why isn´t my baby crying?

The Panic is rising, and I struggle to sit up in bed

"What´s wrong? where is my baby? Will someone say something? Please. Is my baby Okay?"

I look at Olena who is holding a little bundle in her hands, my baby in a blanket, she is also in a panicking state but Yeva is calm, Yeva takes the little bundle and pats it on the back and then a loud scream comes from her arms and I release the breath I was keeping in. I am so relieved and happy I start to cry.

Yeva and Olena both smile at me and Yeva comes around to my side holding my baby. I dry my eyes and put my hands out to take my baby in my arms.

"Твой сын"

I take my child in my arms and smile, Olena smiles and walks to stand beside her mother and translates

"Your Son"

I can´t take my eyes of my _**SON,**_ I am crying like I have never cried before, I don´t bother to wipe my eyes I just keep them on my little baby boy, who stopped crying as soon as he was in my arms.

"Hi, baby"

I stroke his cheek and pull him up to my face to kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear

"I Love you, baby boy"

"What are you going to name him Rose?"

Olena asks smiling. I haven´t really thought about that. I thought I would know as soon as I saw my baby, but all I see when I look at him is _**Dimitri.**_ It makes me sad but in someway happy, I will always have a part of him with me.

"I don´t know yet"

I say stroking my baby´s head.

* * *

 _Olena´s POV_

Rose is stroking her little boys head and smiling, but I can see pain in her smile. She´s afraid and happy as she looks up at me

"What if I can´t do it?"

"Do what dear?"

"Take care of him. He deserves the best and what if I´m not the best?"

Now I see _ **just**_ how afraid she is, she thinks she won´t be a good mother.

"Rose, the best thing for him is to be with his mother. I know you can do this. We will be here for you when you need us. All of us."

"Kiz, you will be a great mother"

her father says looking at his grandson and then his daughter. Rose lifts her son up and hands him to her father

"You want to hold him?"

"I..I.."

He tries to cut her off but the little boy is already in his hands, he is still for a moment and lets out a frightful sigh, but after a few seconds he relaxes and begins to move side to side with a huge grin on his face.

I always thought Zmey was scary, but seeing him with his grandson in his arms which makes him look like he´s a normal man seeing his grandchild for the first time and not a cold hearted mob boss who can kill someone with one phone call or a waive of a hand if you anger him.

Rose is looking at her father and son smiling when my phone rings. Rose looks at me but Zmey is too distracted with his grandson to even bother to look up, he is smiling like a fool. I pick up my phone and walk out of the room.

"Hello"

"Hello Mama"

"Dimitri, are you in Russia yet"

"Yes, My flight just landed. i´m going to stay at a hotel for the night and I´ll be home first thing in the morning. I´m tired and I don´t think I should be driving"

"Alright dear, thank you for letting me know. We will see you in the morning. Goodnight sweetheart"

then we both hang up. Dimitri will be coming in the morning and I need to be home when he arrives. I´ll ask Viktoria and mama to stay here with Rose too help her until I get back. This is going to be difficult for Rose, she is so young and the father isn´t in the picture, I wonder how someone could leave Rose in that state, that man is a fool.

* * *

It was rather hard leaving Rose this morning, but I know mama and Viktoria will take good care of her and I will be back in an hour or two, so I think they will manage. I went home and made some black bread for my son who hasn´t been home in a few years, it will be nice seeing him after all this time.

I am taking of my apron when the front door opens and I see Dimitri walking into the kitchen, he drops his bag and brings me into a big hug.

"Dimitri"

I say hugging him

"Hello, mama"

We stay like this for a couple of minutes, I feel a tear running down my cheek when we let go of each other and I am quick to wipe it away. Dimitri chuckles and I lightly hit him on the chest.

"Where is everybody?"

"Karolina and her children have found a house for a good price just around the corner, we will check on them later. Sonya is working, Mama and Viktoria are with the girl I told you about, remember? the pregnant girl we met at the market."

He nods

"Why are they there?"

"She just gave birth yesterday and they are staying with her until I get back. Her father works a lot and her mother isn´t around much. We have been taking care of her for a while now. She is a lovely girl, I can´t wait for you to meet her. We have to be there by ten, I am going to help her breast feed. She is doing well and so is the baby."

"Wow, I see you´ve been busy"

I laugh a little and kiss his cheek

"Yes, we have. Now come on and eat something and then we´ll go, I know your sister can´t wait to see you"

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

I´m laying in bed with my son by my side, I can´t stop looking at him. He is so beautiful, I can´t believe that I brought another human being into the world. It hurt like a bitch but was it worth it? Yes, definitely Yes.

I hear someone come in, it´s Vicka, she smiles at me and walks over to the other side of the bed and slides in. We just smile at each other and she kisses my sons head and then she takes his little hand and starts to examine his fingers.

"You look terrible Rose"

She says with a grin not looking at me, I snort.

"Eighteen hours of childbirth can do that to a person"

We both giggle a little and then we focus back on my baby. Then Vicka looks at me

"If you want to take a shower or something I can stay with him"

I smile at her

"would you? That would be great, thank you, I won´t be long"

Vicka kisses my son and whispers in his ear

"Auntie Vicka will take good care of you, while mama´s gone"

I slide out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and the steam is filling the bathroom, I take of my PJ´s and step in. The warm water feels so nice, my body is still sore but after seeing my little baby boy, everything in the world seemed to disappear and from now on _**he is my world.**_ I wash my hair and dry myself.

I walk back into my room and see that Viktoria is nowhere to be found but Olena is back, she didn´t tell me where she was going, or maybe she did I don´t remember I have been so occupied with my son.

"Your back"

Olena is holding my baby when she turns around and smiles at me

"Hello dear, I see you got a chance to take a shower, that´s good."

My miracle starts to cry and she moves side to side

"Shhh, i think he´s getting hungry. Are you ready?"

I take a deep breath and smile

"Just give me five minutes"

"Okay, your father wanted to see him anyway. We will be downstairs when you´re ready"

She wraps him in a blanket and walks out. I brush my hair and put on my huge T- shirt and go to brush my teeth.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

Mama and I drive up to the big mansion and the grounds are filled with guardians.

"Mama, who lives here?"

Mama doesn´t look at me but she answers me

"Remember I told you I made a deal with Zmey to make your father go away. Well he didn´t ask for money this time, he wanted me to take care of his daughter who was pregnant when he went away for work. Well they live here. This is where Zmey lives."

Before I can say anything she opens the car door and walks to the front door, the guardians eye us but they make no fuss. Before mama can knock the door opens and a tall dark haired Moroi is standing in the doorway, the same dark haired Moroi I saw in Tokyo a few weeks ago, I see Zmey.

"Good morning "

"Please call me Abe"

We walk in and Zmey turns to me and takes my hand

"Dimitri, welcome home, good to see you again after such a short time"

"You too sir"

He nods and turns back to my mother

"She´s in the shower, Viktoria has the baby would you mind seeing if everything is alright? I would like to see my only grandchild"

Mama smiles and nods, then she walks up the stairs and she diappears. Zmey beckons me to sit down on the couch in the living room and he takes a seat in a big chair in front of me.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine thank you, long but fine"

He chuckles, it´s unsettling.

"How is ms. Ozera now a days?"

I clear my throat awkwardly

"she´s fine"

He narrows his eyes but he´s grinning

"Dimitri, I have known you since you were a child, I know when you not telling me something."

Shit.

"Tasha is…"

We are interrupted my my mother, who comes in and Abe stands up to take the bundle from my mothers hands smiling, it is a genuine smile not the cold one he is known for.

"There´s my boy"

He sits back down not taking his eyes of the child in his hands,

"Dimitri, I would like you to meet my grandson"

He turns the baby around and the child´s eyes are wide open and staring at me, it brings a smile to my face.

"What´s his name?"

Abe smiles and turns the baby around again to face him

"Rosemarie hasn´t decided yet"

I almost choke

"I´m sorry what…"

I don´t get to finish asking my question because I´m interrupted by the sound of a voice I know so well coming around the wall

"Baba, are you in he…"

I stand up in shock when I see her

"Roza..."

"Dim… Guardian Belikov"

She straightens up and glares at me. I have missed that glare, _**I have missed her.**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reviewing, I have seen them all. But for some unknown reason they aren´t appearing in the review list.**_

 _ **Pls don´t stop reviewing, I love reading them and knowing that my writing is good. :D I see them and that´s all that matters. :D**_

 _ **Much Love to you all 3 :D**_


	7. I m a Natural

_**Warning: This will be emotional and I take no responsibility for emotional scaring :D**_

* * *

 _ **All the reviews I have received have been positive and very inspiring, thank you so much. :D**_

 _School is starting tomorrow and I don´t know how much time I´ll have to write, but I will do my best to make time. So bare with me and I will not disappoint._

 _ **Be Patient. Everything is coming together. ;)**_

 _Love to you all_

 _Lovetwist98_

* * *

 _ **Spoiler alert: Baby name :D**_

* * *

 _ **Even on my**_

 _ **weakest day, I**_

 _ **get a little bit**_

 _ **Stronger.**_

* * *

 _ **I´m a Natural**_

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

What the hell is he doing here? He should be with Tasha, I mean he left me for her. I can feel the anger rise but I´m also excited and happy in a weird way, and in someway afraid. What am I going to do? I can´t tell him, What would he do? Would he be angry, happy or furious?

Now the panic is rising again, but I have to keep it together.

 _Breath Rose, breath. He doesn´t know anything. Just relax._

I see Baba staring at me and then Dimitri

"Kiz, have you two meet before?"

 ** _shit._**

"Yes, Guardian Belikov was one of my teachers at the academy."

"You didn´t tell me you knew my daughter Dimitri"

He looks embarrassed and clears his throat

"I didn´t know she was your daughter. Her last name is Hathaway"

"Hathaway-Mazur, actually"

I say a little too harshly, and baba notices. Shit. Baba is now looking at me and something clicks in his head. He looks at Dimitri then at my Son and finally back at me and he narrows his eyes. I´m quick to walk over to baba and take my fussing baby out of his hands, I start to speak to him in the typical baby voice mother´s use.

"I know, I know baby. Lets go find grandma Olena, and make her help me feed you."

Dimitri is shocked. I try to avoid his eyes as I walk out the room, to find Olena.

* * *

 _Abe´s POV_

"Dimitri, when did you quit working for the academy?"

I ask him, with angry narrowed eyes when Rosemarie has left the room. I can feel my fangs on my tongue.

"A few months ago, I left to work for Tasha and I´ve been working for her ever since"

"Why did you leave?"

Dimitri swallows and hesitates for a few seconds

"I felt like making a change and Tasha offered me a job which was a great opportunity"

"uuhuu"

I stand up

"Well Dimitri I have some business to take care of, nice to see you again. I will see you at the dinner table"

I shake his hand and walk out to my car. I get in and Alexandr is at the wheel,

"Alexandr make Sergei get me Dimitri Belikov´s file, I need it before dinner tonight"

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

Baba is acting strange. He knows, fuck he knows. Okay don´t panic just think about giving your child what he needs.

I find Olena in the nursery getting some things out of the boxes, She sees me and smiles

"Are you ready?"

I nod and take a seat in the rocking chair feeling nervous

"It´s not going to hurt is it?"

Olena smiles

"Not until he starts to get some teeth and starts to bite you"

"when does that start?"

I say horrified, Olena pulls a chair to my side and takes a seat

"Few months to a year, don´t worry about it just yet"

I sigh and we begin on the breast feeding lesson.

"See your a natural, I´m going to go to the bathroom I will be right back"

"Okay, I´ll be here"

She snorts at me and walks out not closing the door completely.

"You heard that baby, I´,m a natural. I think we will be just fine"

I hear a sound and look up, It´s Dimitri and he steps back

"I´m sorry I didn´t mean to.."

"It´s fine comrade, just come in. You have seen everything anyway"

I smirk and he doesn´t, Dimitri just looks uncomfortable and ashamed. He looks around the nursery and I see the corners of his mouth twitch, I´m not sure if it´s with happiness or sadness. I frown and roll my eyes

"What is it comrade?"

"Nothing. It´s just a little strange seeing you like this"

"Good strange or bad strange?"

He chuckles deep in his throat

"Good strange"

that makes me smile. I look down at my baby, his eyes are getting heavy and he looks adorable.

"What are you going to name him?"

Dimitri asks sitting down beside me, he has this loving smile on his face as he looks at the baby in my hands.

"I don´t know. I thought I would know as soon as I saw him, but I don´t know."

I look at Dimitri and I´m shocked at was comes out of my mouth

"What do you think I should name him?"

Where the hell did that come from. He is just as shocked as I am by my question, but he manages to keep a straight face as he looks from me back to my -our- sleeping son.

"Do you have any specific letters or origin for a name?"

Well, since we´re at it

"I want it to be Russian since he was born here _(and because of his father, I don´t say that out loud tho.)_ and I like the letter D"

He laughs silently

"Why D?"

"I don´t know, he just looks like someone who´s name starts with a D"

Dimitri thinks for a minute then he smiles

"What about... Danila. It´s both Russian and starts with a D"

"I like that, Danila. It suits him. _**Danila Ibraham Be..Mazur**_ "

Nice save Rose.

"Thank you, Dimitri"

He smiles and takes my hand

"It´s my pleasure Roza. Do you need anything?"

"Umm yeah, can you take him for a second I need to find some new clothes for him"

"Yeah, sure"

He takes Danila, or Danny for short, and he looks a little stressed but as soon as he has this tiny baby in his arms he relaxes and his face lights up as he moves side to side stroking Danila´s hair and cheek. Seeing this large man holding his tiny son, makes me feel guilty. I really should tell him but how?

"Roza, are you okay?"

He is standing right in front of me now and his hand is on my cheek.

"What? Yes I´m fine"

He isn´t buying it but he lets it go and looks back at Danila sleeping in his large arms

"He´s beautiful Roza"

"Well, He is my son"

I say smirking and he chuckles

"I have missed you Roza"

His smile suddenly disappears and he looks at Danila again

"Rose?"

"Yes comrade"

"Is it Adrian?"

"What?"

"Danila´s father, is it Adrian?"

How dare he? no word for almost a year and he thinks he has any right to ask me that.

 _I AM PISSED._

"Are you serious? what makes you think you have any right to ask me that question? You left me, remember. And _**NO**_ Adrian is not the father. Give him to me."

Dimitri looks ashamed and hands me Danila, he is about to say something but I stop him

" _ **Get out**_ "

"Rose I.."

" _ **NO**_ , get out."

I can feel the tears gathering. I will not cry in front of him. Dimitri is halfway out the door when I hear his deep toned voice

"I´m sorry Roza, I´m so sorry"

I ignore him holding Danila close to my chest before I lay him down in his crib with shaking hands. When I´m sure Danila is Okay, my feet fall from under me and I sink to the floor, hugging my knees and start to cry. I´ve missed him so much, and now I wish he wasn´t even here. I can´t handle this, not right now. But nothing I say to myself helps, I just need to get everything out and that´s what I do, I let everything out.

* * *

 _Abe´s POV_

"Sir"

Sergei says walking into the meeting I´m in

"I have the file you wanted"

"Thank you Sergei"

I take the file and start reading through it.

* * *

 _Name: Dimitri Belikov_

 _Age:24_

 _Height: 6.7_

 _Origin: Russia, Baia._

 _Father: Randall Ivashkov (Moroi)_

 _Mother: Olena Belikova (Damphir)_

 _Academy: St. Basil, Russia._

 _Status: Blood master Level 7._

 _Charge: Ivan Zeklos (deceased), Vasilissa Dragomir(Temporary), Natasha Ozera (current)._

 _Previous work includes: Temporary guardian of her highness Princess Vasilissa Dragomir at St. Vladimir´s academy, USA. Resigned as of nine months ago._

 _Note: Guardian Belikov is more than capable of being the charge if her highness princess Vasilissa Dragomir, Shows skills in combat and has multiple Strogoi kills._

* * *

I keep reading through the ten pages in the folder not paying attention the meeting. My eyes are scanning over the first page again when I suddenly stop and sit up straight narrowing my eyes and reading the line over and over again…. _**Resigned as of NINE months ago.**_

Nine months ago… nine months ago. The same time Rosemarie and I met, everything is coming together now. The tense atmosphere when the saw each other in my living room, the way Rosemarie was acting when they were talking, The hesitation in Belikov´s voice when I asked him why he had left the academy and the extreme shock when he knew Rosemarie was my daughter and had a child of her own.

 _ **HIS CHILD.**_

" _That son of a Bitch"_

I whisper in disbelieve as all the pieces come together in my mind. I jump out of my chair and gather my files with haste.

"Mazur, where are you going?"

"We have to reschedule, I have some urgent business that acquires my full attention at this moment"

I pick up my briefcase and rush out of the meeting room into the elevator looking at the Belikov file again. My fangs are out and I can hear myself growl as I read the line over and over and over again...nine months.

"Sir, Is everything alright?"

Sergei asks from behind me

"No, it is not"

Sergei stops talking and looks straight ahead

"Alexandr, Do you know what Olena is preparing for this evening?"

"Yes sir, she is making _Piroshki_ (Russian pastry filled with meat and vegetables)"

"That will be a good last meal for him"

"I´m sorry sir, for who? Belikov?"

"Yes"

"why would you think this is his last meal sir?"

I close the file as we step out of the elevator, and I hiss through my teeth

"Because, I am going to _**KILL**_ him".

* * *

 _ **I´m sorry... :D**_

 _ **What do you think about the name of the baby? :D**_


	8. Mine

_**School has been crazy so I haven´t had a lot of time to write but with the help of my lovely beta who also had a part in this chapters plot I managed :D Also thank you to those who have pointed out mistakes in my chapters, It really helps :D**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 _ **So tell me, where**_

 _ **shall I go ?**_

 _ **To the left, where**_

 _ **nothing´s right ? Or**_

 _ **to the right, where**_

 _ **nothing´s left ?**_

* * *

 _ **Mine**_

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

Why am I so stupid? Asking her that question like she would tell me. I have no right. I left her but I want to know, no I _need_ to know. It couldn't have been long after I left since the baby is here and I have been gone for about nine months. Someone has to know who the father is.

Mama and I are in the kitchen making dinner for the whole household. After an internal debate, my curiosity takes hold of me and I can't help myself to ask.

"Mama?"

"Mmm."

I hesitate. Should I really be asking her? "Does Rose ever talk about Danila's father?"

She stops chopping carrots and looks at me with a furrowed brow. "Danila?"

I chuckle a little "The baby, his name is Danila. She..we just decided on his name."

"Danila, that´s nice. I like it."

I nod and try asking her again, "Mama, his father?"

She puts the knife down and sighs, shaking her head."The poor girl. Your sister asked her about it once a few months ago, the only thing Rosemarie ever said was that he wasn't in the picture."

"No Name?"

"No. But I know she loved him..."

What? No!

"...and then he left. He doesn't know about the baby and maybe that's for the best. That is all I know." Mama crosses her arms and turns to me. "Why are you asking Dimitri?"

No words come out of my mouth, my mind is spinning too fast to comprehend answering. It couldn't be. It's not possible. There is no way Danila could be… _mine._ I drop the knife I'm holding and running my hands through my hair, whisper under my breath. "He can´t be."

Mama is looking at me with a worried expression and puts a hand on my shoulder. "What did you say? Dimitri, what's wrong?"

"It´s not possible. It can´t be."

" _Dimitri Belikov_ , will you look at me when I'm talking to you? What´s wrong?"

Mama hasn't raised her voice at me since I was ten when I punched a Moroi kid who called her a bloodwhore. My mother was furious and grounded me for a week, telling me that just because I could beat up someone twice my size and age, did not mean I should.

I turn to my mother but no words come out. I need air. Walking out of the kitchen and through the front door, I hear my mother calling after me but I keep walking. I start walking faster and faster until I get to the point where I am running through the front gate. I probably caught the eyes of the some of the guardians on shift but I don't care. I need to get away. I need to think this all through. I run and I run until my lungs start to burn.

I must have been running for almost an hour because Mama is just putting the finishing touches on our meal. Not wanting an interrogation from Mama, I don't take my time to run upstairs and shower. When I get back downstairs the table has been set and everyone is taking their seats. Abe is back and is seated at the head of the table. There's a murderous glint to his eyes as soon as he sees me walk in. His elbows are on the table and his fingers are laced under his chin. I don't like the look of this. Rose is sitting beside her father holding Danila and talking to Vika. Babushka and Mama bring in the food and setting it on the table, take an empty seat. My mother sees me walk in and, to say the least, she isn't very happy with me. Rose hasn't looked at me since I walked in. It's making me uneasy but at the same time I'm okay with it. I don't know if I could look at her without demanding, ´IS HE MINE?!´.

I'm knocked out of my train of thought by Abe, "Dimitri, why don't you take a seat?" He says pointing to seat on the other end of the table. Steadying my breathing, I take a seat.

* * *

 _Abe's POV_

Dimitri takes a seat and… he's nervous? I make an effort to keep the grin off my face but can't keep the murderous glint from entering my eyes. When Dimitri walked in, Rosemarie kept her attention at everywhere but him. Something happened, she has been stone faced and cold since he walked into the room. We have been eating for a few minutes, Olena and her mother are having a conversation, as is Rosemarie and Viktoria. Danila my beautiful little angel is lying in a little travel bed between Rosemarie and I sound asleep. Dimitri, however, hasn't said a word. I decide to change that. "Dimitri, I was wondering, how many months have you been away from the Academy?"

"I'm not sure."

That boy was lying to my face. Who did he think I was? "Really? I just looked at your file."

Rosemarie shot me a glare.

"And there is says that you have been away for, ohh what was it… seven, eight, oh. No, nine months. Yes, nine months."

Olena almost chokes on her water, but Yeva is calm and continues to eat her food. Rosemarie is still glaring at me, Viktoria doesn´t seem to realize what I'm trying to hint out.

"That sounds about right, sir."

"Yes, I thought it was. Now tell me how was the relationship between you and my dear Rosemarie at the academy, was it on a friendly basis or was it perhaps more...Intimate?"

Rose kicks me in the leg, but I just ignore her and focus my attention back to Dimitri while I continue to eat my Piroshki.

"I was her mentor but you already know that sir. I'm not sure what else you could be talking abo-"

" _Sex_. Mr. Belikov."

All the heads turn to me, all except Yeva who just looks at her grandson, chewing her food like nothing has happened. She knows. _Sneaky old witch._

" _Baba_ , what are you doing?"

"Hush Rosemarie, Mr Belikov and I are having a conversation. Unless there is a reason you don't want me to talk about your time at the academy with Dimitri here."

She says nothing. Maybe this isn't the best way to approach this.

"Dimitri, would you mind having a little conversation with me in my office?"

I don't give him the chance to answer. I wipe my mouth and get out of my seat, Dimitri mirroring my actions. Rosemarie is looking from me to Dimitri. She is angry and worried but says nothing.

I take a seat on my chair in my office and Dimitri sits in front of me. Now, instead of nervous he looks worried and anxious. This is going to be fun.

"Sir, I don't know what this is about but if I have done something wrong please tell me so I can fix it."

I snort and lean back in my chair. "Please Dimitri, I was born ** _at_** night not _**last**_ night. And I think you know exactly what I am talking about. _Your Son_."

He swallows and his tough guardian mask falls a little. He knows what I'm talking about. I lace my fingers together and lean my elbows on the table. I can feel my fangs coming out and I narrow my eyes. Then, a low but angry hiss escapes through my teeth.

"Let me make a few things clear to you Mr. Belikov. _**First**_ of all I know about you and Rosemarie, and therefore there is no point in trying to make me think otherwise. Lesson One: _Do Not_ Bullshit A Bullshitter. _**Second,**_ you _will_ tell Rosemarie that you know Danila is your son and you will be apart of his life and I do not care if you like it or not. _**Third,**_ if you ever hurt my daughter like that ever again I will _personally_ break each and every finger on both of your hands. Then when all of your fingers are bent and broken in every way possible, I will break your hands, your feet, your nose and every other bone in your body. _**Fourth**_ and finally when I have broken every bone in your body I will make sure you will never see familiar faces again. I will keep you on the tip of the mountains in Mongolia and that is where you will stay until the end of your days. So in fewer words, I _will_ make your life a living _Hell_ if you hurt my daughter and there will be nothing you can do about it."

Unable to break eye contact until I know he gets the point, I stare him in the eye. I spot a little drop of perspiration on his brow. Something tells me that my threat has been very effective and is now drilled into that thick head of his. But I know Rosemarie loves him and Danila needs a father in his life, so I make an effort to control my breathing and relax.

" _However_ **,** if you keep my daughter and grandson safe and happy, like I know you can, I will be your best friend. And there is nothing I won't do for my friends"

Dimitri takes a deep breath and straightens his back and looks me in the eyes, what he says is a relief "Mr. Mazur, I love your daughter and what I did was stupid. I know that now. I promise you I will never hurt her or my _son_ ever again."

"I know you won't." I state."Now go and make things right with Rosemarie and go take care of your son."

Dimitri is almost out the door when I call him back again breifly. I lower my voice and almost growling, say, "Remember...I never go back on my word. _Ever._ "

He nods and closes the door.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

After my father's ambush on Dimitri and after they had left to Baba´s office, the room was quiet and all eyes were on me. Then just as Olena was about to say something I stood up from my seat, grabbed my son and rushed upstairs to the nursery. When Danila is fast a sleep in his crib I go to my room and pace around it until I decide to get into my PJ's, then I brush my teeth and hair. I turn of the bathroom light and my heart almost stops when I see Dimitri sitting on my bed with his hands in his lap and his eyes are trained on me.

"God damn it, Dimitri! You almost gave me a heart attack." He smiles at me and I can't help smiling back, I put my hands on my hips and sigh. "What did my father say?"

Dimitri stands up and crosses his arms still smiling. "He told me the many ways he will make my life a living hell if I don't follow his few sets of rules"

That smile is making me melt where I stand. I'm having a hard time keeping my breathing calm and my heart from jumping out of my chest.

"What rules?" I say almost whispering as he walks towards me looking down into my eyes and tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. A shiver runs its way down my spine and almost subconsciously, I turn my face into the palm of his hand.

"To tell you the truth..."

"Which is?" I say with my eyes closed.

"I know."

My eyes flash open and I take a step back ."Know what?"

"About Daniel's father."

"Dimitri, we talked about this. That is none of your busin..."

"Roza, I know he's mine."

I stare up at him. I open my mouth and close it again. I repeat this a few times before closing my mouth completely. There is nothing I can say. No words. Nothing.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me? I mean I'm dhampir and so are you and this isn't supposed to be possible. The only theory Lissa and I have about why he´s even here is because I´m..."

"Shadow kissed."

I nod and rub my face.

"Rose, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I should have been here with you to take care of you and Danila."

"We both know I can take care of myself, Comrade." I smirk.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "Yes, but I still should have been here. Can you forgive me?"

I put a hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to meet my own. He clutches me even tighter. When we break apart, I whisper into his lips.

"I already have."

The door burst open and my father rushes in. "I'm sorry to have to break this little family reunion up, but you need to pack your bags and get to the airport. You have 20 minutes."

"What! Why? Baba what's going on?"

"You three are going to Court where your mother and friends are waiting. There are more guardians and protections at court. I have called your mother and I have made sure everything will be ready when you get there. Now go pack your bags."

What? That doesn´t tell me anything.

"Not until you tell me what's going on! Why do we need more protection? What happened?"

"I have received news that there will be another attempt on your lives and I'm not going to lose you. I need you to be safe and this place isn't safe anymore"

He walks out. Dimitri and I look at each other and I'm about to run out the door when Dimitri grabs my arm and stops me.

"Where are you going Rose?"

"To get our son, let me go."

"I´ll take care of him, you go pack your bags. My bags are already packed."

"But you don't know what he needs."

"Roza, I'll manage. Now go."

I hesitate but do as he says while he goes to get our baby.

When I'm closing my bags, Dimitri walks in with a tiny, little bundle in his right hand, a diaper bag hanging on his shoulder and another two bags in his hand. They all belong to Danila. It's nice seeing Dimitri holding him in his large, protective arms.

"Roza, are you ready?"

"Yes, do you have everything he needs? Bottles, diapers, clothes, blankets…"

"Rose calm down, I have everything under control. Mama helped me, so don't worry I have everything he needs. You heard your father let's go. Aleksandr and Viktor are waiting for us downstairs."

I take a deep breath and throw on my black leather jacket, pick up my bags and we all go down stairs to say goodbye.

After a lot of hugs and kisses from everyone, we are rushed into one black SUV with Alexandr in the driver seat, Dimitri in the passenger seat and Danila and I in the back. I keep stroking my son's hands and face trying to calm myself down, when I feel Dimitri´s hand on my thigh. "I will keep you safe Roza, both of you. I just got you back and I won´t lose you. No one is going to hurt my family as long as I'm alive."

The two SUV's in front of us begin to move, then we are on the move along with the other two SUV's behind us. We have begun our drive to the airport. Looking out the window, I say goodbye to the relaxing Russian fresh air and prepare for the many hours ahead of us. This is going to be a long, freaking trip.

* * *

 _ **Love it ? Hate it ? :D**_


	9. To Russia and back again

_**There was a lovely guest who wanted a little scene between Olena & Rose, so I threw it in here. Hope you guys like it :D **_

_**Let me know if there is something you want to happen it really helps with the writing :)**_

 _ **Anyways here you go enjoy :D**_

* * *

 _ **Men are what**_

 _ **their mothers**_

 _ **made them.**_

 _ **\- Emerson**_

* * *

 _ **To Russia and Back again.**_

* * *

 _Randall's POV_

My arm is still in a sling because of the beating and also from when I was shot in the shoulder after my dear wife made some deal with him. It has been a few months but Mazur hit a vain and my arm was damaged. I have never been more humiliated in my life.

I was sitting in my office minding my own business when the door was slammed open and three unfamiliar guardians came in. They practically carried me out of the room to a black SUV. Just when I was just beginning to understand what had happened, there was a loud throat clearing in front of me and when I looked up I saw him. He was sitting in front of me with a lap full of papers and a deadly expression that sent an involuntary chill down my spine. We sat in silence for at least fifteen minutes until the car stopped and the door was opened, I was pulled out by force into an empty house. I was set down on a chair in a small soundproof room. They clicked on handcuffs and my arms were officially attached to the metal chair.

The most unnerving thing about Zmey is that he is always so casual about torture. He takes off his jacket and folds it neatly before he says anything. I know this from both observing him torture and threaten and now, from enduring it myself.

After he had done his regular routine he took a seat in front of me, placed his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together under his chin. Then he let out a big sigh and looked right into my eyes. "Why are you back Randall?"

I grinned at his face "I just wanted to see my wife and children. Isn't a man allowed to see his family, Mazur?"

"See his family, yes. Beat his family, no."

"Please, Mazur you have done so much more than beat up a few women in your time."

Mazur bared his fangs at me but he had remained calm as he took a deep breath. "You are right handed aren't you Randall?"

"Yes, but why does that mat…" Within the blink of an eye, he had reached for something behind him and shot me in the right shoulder. I could feel the blood running down my arm and I screamed, looking shocked up at him. His face was...blank.

"There are a few rules I follow in this profession and one of them is that you don't beat women or children, especially not your own. You should remember that Randall. I want you to leave both Olena and her children alone, you can stay in Russia but not in Baia."

"I'm not going anywhere Mazur, and would you get me something for my shoulder? My shirt is getting soaked"

"Could you repeat that"

"I am not leaving Ba…" One of his guerillas launched at me and struck me in the jaw. I spat out blood. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Leave or have your fangs pulled out. Your choice, but I will be leaving in…" he checked his watch and looked up again. "twenty minutes, so make your choice now and be quick about it."

"I am not leaving Mazur, no matter how many threats you send my way. My son isn't here so I am going to enjoy it by being with my wife and daughters, and no one, not even you, is going to…" another punch and I lost my breath for a few seconds, then I saw Zmey nod to someone behind me and a guardian grabs my jaw. He held a pair of pliers in his hands and he clamped it around one of my fangs. I stiffened and mumbled "Alright".

Zmey smiled, picked up his jacket and with that he left.

I was dropped off at my office building holding a towel over my shoulder and a massive headache.

"Mr. Ivashkov, our men have been captured and killed by Mazur. They did not manage to complete the task at hand." A throaty hungover voice says from my door pulling me out of my flashback. I growl under my breath and turn to the large window in my office.

"Failed?! I did not pay for your men to fail. Did they manage to do any damage, anything at all?"

"Little. they were caught before they could finish"

"So I stole Mazurs money to split between the two of us and THIS is how you repay me? I came all the way to Italy from Russia for NOTHING ? You disappoint me. Do not let it happen again. Now get out of my office."

The woman has almost closed the door when I call to her and she looks back

"Does my son know of our arrangement?"

"No he doesn't and he won't. He left last night and I doubt I'll see him anytime soon."

"That will be all " Natasha nods and closes the door behind her. I turn back to the window trying to think of a way to get rid of Zmey´s precious daughter and grandchild. I only trust Tasha to a certain point, she knows only what I want her to know.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

We have been at the airport for three hours. Baba didn't want us to take a private jet because we would be too exposed so we have to wait to board our plane to Montana. Danila is so tired that he won't stop crying. The fact that I can't get my baby to stop crying and my body hurts all over makes me want to start crying.

Dimitri has noticed. "Let me try, you're tired"

I hand him over to Dimitri and sigh, "Is it safe to travel with him? I mean he's only two days old."

Dimitri is rocking Danila soothingly from side to side in his arms.

"We don't have a choice, Roza. We aren't safe here." He looks at me with a painful expression.

"I know, I just…"

He takes a seat beside me and wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer. "We are all going to be alright."

Soon Danila starts fussing again and Dimitri stands up. "I'm going to walk around for a while and see if he'll fall asleep, okay?" I nod, he kisses me on the forehead and then he walks away.

I'm folding Danila´s baby blanket when I hear a phone ringing. I put the blanket down and find Dimitri´s phone in his jacket pocket. I look at the caller ID. It's Olena, I quickly press the answer button and pull it to my ear.

" _Hello."_

" _Rose, is that you? I thought I was calling Dimitri."_

I smile and laugh a little " _You are. He´s trying to calm Danila down. We're all pretty tired."_

" _Oh sweetie. I love all of you so much and I know Dimitri won't let anything happen to you or your son. My grandson, if I may add. I wish you would have told me."_

" _Would you have treated us any differently if you'd have known?"_ I ask her already knowing the answer.

" _Of course not. You have been a part of this family since, well,. Since Dimitri fell in love with you so many months ago Rose."_

" _Thank you, Olena. that really means a lot to me. Wait, when did he tell you he was in love with me?"_ Now she's laughing softly into the phone.

" _He called me a few weeks after he started working at the academy and I just knew. I'm usually not this blunt but I am so glad that he fell in love with you instead of that foul woman Tasha. She isn't good for him. But you, you my dear, are. If there is anything you need or if you just want to talk you know how to reach me."_ I smile to myself and see Dimitri walking towards me.

" _Thank you Olena. Did you want to talk to Dimitri ?"_

" _No, that's alright dear, I just wanted to see if you three were alright. You just gave birth and now you're going on a ten hour flight. Oh, and before I forget, I packed you some extra bandages and ointment to put on the wound on your stomach. I recommend you put it on every three hours for the best results."_

" _Okay. We'll call when we land and would you tell Baba that we're fine?"_

" _Of course, try to get some rest on the plane and let Dimitri take care of Danila. You need sleep. Bye dear and be careful."_

" _We will, bye"_ I hang up the phone and see that Dimitri is looking right at me with a small smile on his face .

"What? Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Your were you talking to?" He almost whispers so he won't wake the miracle lying on his shoulder sleeping quietly.

"Your mom she was just checking in on us making sure we were alright."

He's still smiling but he raises an eyebrow at me "That still doesn't tell me why you're smiling like that"

"She was telling me how much she loves all of us and that I've been family since you first fell in love with me." I say smirking as he pulls me up from my chair.

He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Really?"

"Mhmm, you've been in love with me for quite some time haven't you, Comrade?" I tease.

He chuckles that deep throaty chuckle and kisses me. "Ohh Roza, I think I've been in love with you since the moment you threw yourself in front of the princess the day we met." We sit with closed eyes, reminiscing on the year we met while I'm wrapped in his arms. Until... my stomach begins to grumble and we both start to laugh.

We are getting some food to bring with us on the plane, when we hear over the speakers a woman's voice speaking in Russian.

" _Gate number 56 is now boarding for Montana. Gate number 56 is now boarding for Montana"_

We quickly pay for our food and other extra products and start walking to gate number 56. We reach the gate and a young air hostess is checking everybody in. She smiles when she sees us and greets us in Russian. I look up at Dimitri, who reaches for our passports and hands them over to her. She scans them and hands them back to him, she takes one last look at us and says something to Dimitri who looks at me and smiles.

He replies in Russian by saying " _Spasibo_ ".. That word I know.

We get to the plane and take our seats. We're in first class and we are in a three seat row. I'm sitting by the window and Dimitri is in the aisle seat leaving the seat between us empty so we can lay Danila down if we need to.

"Why did you thank her?" I say fastening my seatbelt, Dimitri takes my hand and smiles running his thumb in circles on the back of my hand.

"She told me I had a beautiful family, so I thanked her." I smile at him and then a loud female voice comes over the intercom telling everyone on the plane what to do if this or that happened. The usual…

Then we take off.

* * *

The couple of hours in the air spent sleeping have been the best hours I've had in a while now. It sleep because I know both Danila and I are safe. My body still hurts which makes it harder to sleep but I manage. Danila is sleeping on Dimitri's chest, Dimitri is holding him with one hand and holding a book with the other. I smile and check how long it has been. Three hours. I need to apply the ointment Olena gave me. I take off my seatbelt and rise to my feet, walking past Dimitri who looks up from his book questioningly. I smile and reach for my bag when suddenly I feel a sharp sting of pain forming on the scar on my stomach and I wince, making Dimitri's face harden. He puts his book down and stands up, still holding Danila, and helps me get the bag down.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri says while taking his seat again, not once taking his worried eyes off me as I dig through my bag for the ointment Olena put in there.

"Nothing, don't worry."

"That was not nothing Rose. Would you please tell me what's wrong? What are you looking for in there?"

Finally I find it and sigh, putting the bag on the floor by my feet.

"This," I say holding up the jar of white thick ointment. I pull up my shirt and reveal the large red scar. Dimitri freezes for a while then he lays Danila down between us and reaches for my shirt. I swat him away, immediately regretting it when I see the hurt on his face. I take my hands away and let him examine me, after a few moments he looks up.

"What happened Rose?"

I open the jar and apply a small amount on the scar wincing and squeezing my eyes closed.

"Roza."

I close the jar and put it back in my carry on then I turn to Danila, busying myself with the baby rather than looking into his eyes. I told him what happened with a no-big-deal tone of voice.

"I was attacked." I try to keep my eyes off Dimitri.

"Rose, what happened?" he takes my hand which forces me to look up.

"I woke up and there was a man holding a knife in front of me and he was about to cut my baby out." I stroke Danila's face as he sighs and turns his head. Dimitri doesn't say anything he just looks at me. I'm not sure if he's angry or afraid. I stroke his chin. "I'm fine comrade, we both are. So stop worrying and go back to reading your book." he hesitates, then tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, pulls me closer and kisses me.

We're back in the U.S. and on our way to court, where all my friends were just as Baba had planned. It took us a good two hours to finally get out of the airport where we were greeted with a hoard of new guardians and my mother.

This is her second vacation in 18 years and both of them were because of me. Once was because my father had told her I was pregnant and she had totally freaked out and, like my father, she had insisted that I should tell her who the father was. And now, because we were being threatened. To my surprise, I become cacooned in my mothers arms as soon as we walk out the airport doors. I washolding onto four bags, Danila and I's, when I got ambushed by my mother so they all dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Good to see you too, mom." She pulls away to arms length and looks at me. She stroks my cheek and hugs me again. This is very unlike my mother. Getting back with my father has made her soft... Then she turns to Dimitri and glares at him "Guardian Belikov, we need to have a chat about you and my daughter hav…"

"Mom this is your grandson." I say, interrupting her before the situation gets any worse. I take Danila off Dimitris shoulder and hand him over to my mother and her face softens as she gazes at her grandson. I close my eyes and lean into Dimitri, who wraps his arms around me. He runs his fingers up and down my arm which makes me even more tired and I yawn and blearily open my eyes.

"Come on, Roza. I need to get you to bed." Just as Dimitri says that, my mothers head shoots up and the Hathaway glare is back.

I roll my eyes. If looks could kill. "Relax, mom. He didn't mean it like that." I start to pick up the bags but Dimitri stops me and takes them from me while pointing in the direction of the car. I can tell he's trying not to look my mother in the eye. "The famous Dimitri Belikov is afraid of my mother." I whisper in a mock surprise. He chuckles while pushing me into the car.

I'm sitting in the car and almost asleep when I feel something draped over me. I open my eyes to see that it's Dimitri's duster. He is sitting on the other side of the car fixing Danila's baby blanket with a loving smile on his face. I relax and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _Dimitris POV_

I feel so peaceful watching my son sleep between me and Roza, his small chest rising and falling underneath the dark blue baby blanket mama made. Rose is snoring a little and I chuckle. I see Guardian Hathaway turn to look at her daughter with a soft smile on her face as she shifts her position in the passenger seat. Her face hardens as she looks at me.

"Tell me Guardian Belikov, how and why did my seventeen year old daughter get pregnant by her _much_ older teacher who should know better?" That's where Rose learnt that glare. Janine just keeps glaring at me and I don't know what I can say that won't make her furious.

I clear my throat and look her in the eye. "I hope you know I never meant for this to happen and there is no excuse for what I did. But I wouldn't change anything, even if I have ruined her life…"

"This baby hasn't ruined her life, Belikov. Is that how you see your son? Your lives are just different and that is something both of you have to live with but know that my daughter will be a guardian and a mother, with or without you."

"I understand that you don't like me Guardian Hathaway and I understand why, but I'm not leaving her again. And, to answer your question, no that is not how I see my _son._ There will be nothing that is going to stand in the way of me taking care of my family. Because that's what we are, a family." I look at Rose and Danila with a small smile on my face and notice that Janine is just watching me bluntly.

"I admire your honesty, I really do but what are you going to do concerning Tasha Ozera, Guardian Belikov? She should be arriving in the next few months or so and she is still your charge. If she tells you that you have to leave with her, will you?"

She is so cold and accusing in her tone of voice. I answer in full honesty and without hesitation. Maybe a little more forcefully than I intended but to my surprise it looks like I'm catching her a little off guard.

" _I won't leave them again_ "

She turns back to looking out the window. "I'll believe it when I see it." Then there's just silence. I know I should try to sleep but I can't stop thinking about the scar on Roza and what she must have gone through. I wasn't there to protect her when she slept. I know I shouldn't be beating myself up but I know that there is no way I am making another mistake like that and for now, my family is safe.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

We're still driving when I wake up, but I know where we are. I recognize these parts. I sit up in my seat and the first thing I see is Dimitri struggling to keep his eyes open. I smile "Hey."

Dimitri turns to me and the corners of his mouth twitch up. "How do you feel, Roza?" His voice gets so dark and sexy when he's tired and his accent is so much thicker. I love it. I have to readjust myself in my seat and he raises his eyebrows in that way that I love.

"Fine, I just really want to get to a real bed."

He chuckles. "We're almost there. You're not cold are you?"

"No, but now I understand why you never want to take this old duster off." I say grinning and he laughs his throaty laugh.

"Comfortable, isn't it?"

"Very" I say snuggling into it taking a deep breath, picking up his scent with a huge grin on my face.

Dimitri is looking at me with a loving smile, stroking the back of my hand when suddenly he sees something. In the blink of an eye his hand is on Danila's chair and I can feel the panic radiating off of him. Then I am thrown forward in my seat and instinctively my hand flies to my son's car seat. My body still hurts after giving birth to my child and then a ten hour flight, it feels like every part of my body is bruised and broken and my head is throbbing after my head hitting the seat again. All I can hear is someone shouting my name and my son crying beside me. To my relief, Dimitri's first instinct is getting our son out of his seat and make sure he's alright before turning to me.

"Rose. Roza! Look at me. LOOK AT ME, ROSE!" Dimitri's face is right in front of mine and he's cupping my face with one hand and holding our son with the other. I shake my head and my first thought is 'Danila'. I swat Dimitri's hands away and turn to my son, who is crying his lungs out in his father's arms. I grab Danila and pull him to me, checking him all over then clutching him to my chest and rocking him gently. This only adds to my dizziness, but right now my son is the only thing that matters.

Dimitri tilts my head up and he is panicking. "Roza, are you alright?"

I don't get a chance to answer because my mother rips open the door and shouts. "Belikov, we need you! NOW!" Then she turns around and is out of sight in seconds.

Dimitri cups my face again and kisses me forcefully. He kisses the top of Danila's head and steps out, but before he closes the door he turns to me and says, "Stay in the car, Do NOT open this door. No matter what. You understand me?" I just stare at him. "Roza, did you hear me?"

I tighten my grip on Danila "YES, I got it." He slams the door shut and all I can do is lock it and hug my son, feeling useless and scared for the miracle child in my arms.


	10. Why don t you ever listen?

**_I am so so sorry for taking this long to post! I totally forgot I hadn´t posted it here like I did on Wattpad. I hope you guys forgive me and tell me what you think. The chapter is not fully edited!_**

 ** _I really hope you like it :D and again I´m so so sorry!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Why don't you ever listen._**

Dimitri's POV

I am so tired that it's hard to keep my eyes open. This has been one of the most difficult days in my life. I found out that my father was back and just as abusive as ever, the love of my life is the daughter of one of the most dangerous men in the world, and, to top it all off, I have a beautiful baby boy. I'm glad that my mother, grandmother and sister were there when he came into the world but I wish I was there to support my Roza.

I'm brought out of my train of thought when I hear her say, "Hey". She looks so beautiful. Her eyes are cloudy and her hair's a mess but never-the-less she looks as beautiful as ever. I love seeing her wearing my duster. Maybe now she'll love it as much as I do.

"How do you feel Roza?"

She shifts in her seat and I know my Russian morning voice is affecting her. "Fine, I just really want to get to a real bed."

I chuckle "We're almost there. You're not cold are you?"

"No, but now I understand why you never want to take this old duster off." She's grinning and I can't help but laugh.

"Comfortable isn't it?"

"Very."

Roza snuggles into it, taking a deep breath and spreads a huge grin across her face. I take a quick glance out the back window and I see a black SUV, much like the one we're currently in but the licence plate is gone and the windows are so dark I can't see anything. Then, the car speeds up and I instantly know what's going to happen. I look back at Roza and my first instinct is cover my son to keep him out of harm.

Suddenly, the car is hit from behind and we all jerk forward. Roza's head hits the back of the seat with a smack and Danila screams a gut twisting scream. It sounds so painful that my heart skips a beat. Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Saki both reach for their stakes, rush out of the car and into the action. I pick Danila up and try to calm him down while making sure Rose is okay as well.

"Rose. Roza! Look at me. Look at me, Rose!"

Finally, her eyes come into focus and she looks at me for a few seconds before shaking her head. Rose swats my hands away and turns to our son, who is crying his lungs out in my arms. She grabs Danila out of my hold and pulls him close, checking him all over. She then tightens her grip and pulls him even deeper into her chest, rocking him back and forth.

I put my hand on her chin and force her to look me in the eye. "Roza, are you alright?"

Before she can give me a reply, the door is ripped open by Guardian Hathaway.

"Belikov, we need you, _now!_ " She says and turns around again, out of sight in seconds.

I turn back to my Roza and kiss her like it's the last time I'll ever see her. I move to kiss my beautiful baby boy on the head and stroke his cheek lovingly before wiping away the tears streaming down from his eyes. I finally step out of the car. I have to keep both Roza and Danila safe.

"Stay in the car. Do _not_ open this door, no matter what. Do you understand me?" She just stares at me without blankly, unblinking. "Roza, did you hear me?!"

" _Yes, I heard you!_ " I look at my son and his mother one more time before slamming the door a bit harder than I should have and pull out my stake.

When we were first hit, I thought we'd been hit by a group of Strigoi, but now I can see the dark road is filled with Hathaway's team and a larger group of Guardians. A few I can recognize but I can't remember where from. Guardian Hathaway is taking down two men and seems to be handling it. I count at least sixty guardians, all who seem to have come out of nowhere. I jump into action with only one thought on my mind. _"Keep them safe!"._

I don't know how long it's been: minutes, hours? All I seem to know is that I want to get back to my family. As I look around, I see three guardians from Hathaways team lying on the ground, either dead or badly wounded. Unfocused and too busy watching the casualties, I don't see the man with the gun behind me until it's too late.

 ** _BANG!_**

A shot is fired and I can feel pain radiating from my chest to the rest of my body. My hand is on my chest and when I pull it away it's covered in blood. My knees fall from beneath me. My vision blurs but I can see Guardian Hathaway running in my direction. Loud scream sounds behind me and suddenly, the darkness takes over and I fall to the ground.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

I'm sitting in the car all alone with a whimpering baby in my arms latching onto my breast, while both my mother and Dimitri, along with the rest of the guardians, are fighting to keep me and Danny alive. The only thing running through my head is _Dimitri is going to be alright, he always is._ That is until I hear a loud gunshot. My heart stops. Danila jumps in my arms and starts crying again.

"Shh, baby. Everything's okay. Daddy's okay, Daddy's okay." I don't know if I'm trying to convince him or me.

Suddenly, there is a scream and I know right away that it's not Dimitri. And yet, he hasn't checked on us. Why hasn't he come to check on us? I can't take this anymore, I need to know. I need to have him close to me just to know he's safe. I pull Danila off my chest, making him whimper, but he settles when I put him on my shoulder. While fixing my shirt I try to keep my breathing steady.

When I open the door, I see bodies and blood everywhere. I have the sudden urge to throw up, but I take a deep breath and force myself to step out of the car. I can't see him. Turning around, I am met with the sight of my mother hovering over a large body with her hands on his chest. I don't realize I'm running until I fall down beside him and pushing my mother's hands away, tears forming in my eyes. Blood is drenching his shirt and his eyes are closed. I can feel the panic rising. I just got him back and I'm not losing him again. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Dimitri, open your eyes! Please, please open your eyes!" He doesn't respond, his eyes still remaining closed.

"Rosemarie, the bullet hit his heart. There is nothing you can do." My mother's voice rings in my ears but I push the sound away.

" _No!. No, he's not dead. He promised me he wouldn't leave me again. Leave us again!_ "

I brush his hair out of his face crying, pleading for him to do something, just for him to wake up and have those chocolate brown eyes look at me.

" _Please!"_ I sob. _"Please don't leave me. Just please wake up, Comrade!"_ The hormones are still running mad and this is not helping. I can barely see, the tears are clouding my sight and I keep brushing hair out of his face.

" _Please Dimitri, please_!" I'm sobbing under my breath when I see his eyes twitch and slowly open.

"Rose, get down!" my mother shouts when another gunshot goes off and I am quickly pulled down by strong arms covering me and my baby.

The sudden movement causes Danila's stomach to twist and a low squeal comes from my arms. This time it's not me calming him, it's his father's soothing voice murmuring Russian in his little ear. The sound of his voice turns my tears of sadness into tears of relief and I open my eyes, only to be meet by his.

"I told you to stay in the car, Roza." He doesn't look angry and it brings a smile to my face as I tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. He leans into my hand and closes his eyes. "Why don't you ever listen?"

I laugh a little at him through my tear streaked eyes and he smiles down at me.

"I thought you were gone. How are you still alive? He shot you through the heart." I can't keep the smile out of my face, sobbing overwhelming tears of joy. He shakes his head at me.

"I got hit in the shoulder, not the heart." He leans down and pecks my lips. "I told you I wouldn't leave, Roza." I laugh against his lips and pull him closer with my free arm, deepening the kiss.

We stay like this for a little while, just kissing in each other's arms, before my mother clears her throat.

"Belikov, you're losing a lot of blood. We need to clean the wound and get the bullet out."

He sighs into the crook of my neck but gets to his feet, wincing with every move.

"Mom, can you take Danila for a bit?"

She smiles and takes him from my arms cooing him and rocking back and forth. I step in front of Dimitri and unbutton his shirt to get a better look at the wound on his shoulder. When I have opened the shirt completely, all I see is blood and my hands start to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey." He takes my hands and pulls me to his unshot side. "I'm alright. We're alright. All of us. this," he points to the bullet wound "...this is just a little scratch. So take a deep breath and lets go get me cleaned up so we can go get some sleep." I take a breath and nod into his chest.

After Dimitri was cleaned up and my mom called someone to get new cars that would bring us to Lissa's (the others were a little smashed), we got in the car, with Danila between us, and we held hands all the way home. The thought of losing him like that made me realize the amount of love I have for him and our son.

 _He is, and always will be, a part of my heart and my soul._

 _**Home**_

My body is so tired, I feel like I'm going to pass out. Before I even step one foot out of the car, my mother has already taken our bags inside. The big house looms in front of me. Dimitri is struggling to get Danila out of the car seat so my mom places a hand in his forearm and gives him a stern look that says _'move or I'll move you´._ Dimitri nods stepping back, giving my mother more space to unbuckle Danny from his seat. Everytime she looks at him, she smiles and it's very unlike the mother I once knew. I like this new side of her.

I take another look at the house. It doesn't look like anyone's home. No sounds and no lights other than the one by the front door, which my mother must have turned on when she took our bags inside. The house is large,white and has a black roof. It even had that white picket fence that you hear about in all those stories. It looks beautiful but it's not a house I can see Lissa living in.

"Mom, whose house is this? It can't be Lissa's" She turns in my direction still cooing Danila in her arms.

"This is your house. You need a place for you and Danila here, so Princess Vasilissa made sure you have one. The Princess and Lord Ozera live a few minutes away. I told them they should let you get some rest before they all come barging in on you, so they will be arriving sometime tomorrow."

A house. This can't be real. I have a baby at eighteen. The man I love and the father of my son by my side. And now a house. This feels like a dream until I my head starts to hurt again feeling like it's going to explode and my whole body feels like it's going to collapse from under me.

As if Dimitri can read my mind he walks to my side and wraps an arm around my waist with his good side. Looking down at me, he smiles and squeezes my waist giving me the support I need to stay upright in his arms.

"Roza, are you alright? Does your head hurt?"

I nod giving him a weak and tired smile. Dimitri kisses my temple as we start walking up the driveway to my-our-new home. If my mother thinks Dimitri won't be staying here, she's very wrong. This child will have both his parents in his life, and I can't do this alone. I might be strong but I am tired and I feel like crying every minute of the day without any reason at all.

When we step through the threshold, I'm greeted by a beautiful gray staircase leading to the second floor with light lining every step. The house is big and the walls are gray and white and it looks absolutely amazing. All I want to do right now is feed my baby and fall asleep, in that huge comfy looking bed with the man I love by my side keeping me warm and safe.

Mom handed Danila to me when she and Dimitri went to get our things ready before she would leave for the night to get some rest herself. Half an hour later my mother stood by the door in front of me stroking Danila´s hair as he lay in my arms.

"I will be back sometime after noon tomorrow. I want to help you but you need to learn how to take care of him on your own."

"Mom, I'm not on my own. Dimitri's here."

Her guardian mask slips in place and she glares at Dimitri, who is standing behind me running a hand through his hair.

"For now. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, all of you"

She kisses my cheek before glaring at Dimitri again pointing a finger at him

"And Belikov, she just had a baby. Keep your hands to yourself." Dimitri throws his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Mom..."

I sigh and throw my head back showing her just how tired and annoyed I am. She gives another kiss on the cheek before walking out closing the door behind her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, enjoying the quietness of the house, only hearing the sounds of my sons breathing and Dimitri's soft footsteps coming closer before he wraps one arm around me and kisses the side of my neck. I tilt my head to the side giving him better access.

"Why don't you go take a bath and I'll get this little man ready for bed."

I sigh and lean into his touch, inhaling the smell of his cologne mixed with his own scent of masculinity. "You sure? You've only got one working hand. Do you think you can change him and get him dressed without any help?"

He chuckles lightly into my ear, making me shiver. "Roza, we both know what I can do with only one hand." I can almost hear the smile in his voice making me snort before he takes my hand and walks me upstairs.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

After running Roza's bath and getting Danila's crib ready, I take him out of his mother's hands and Roza stretches out her limbs, yawning. She takes off her sweater and turns in my direction.

"Are you sure you can do this one handed? I mean I can get him ready before I take a bath..."

"We'll be fine, I promise. Go before the water gets cold."

Hesitating for a second, she walks into the bathroom not fully closing the door.

Chuckling to myself, I look down at the tiny, little, human-being lying in my oversized arms. Danila washes me from underneath thick eyelashes that mirror his mother´s. Looking into his little eyes makes everything seem so unreal. I have a son. A beautiful baby boy, with the woman I love and I feel like I'm dreaming. Everything I have ever wanted since I can remember is lying in the bathtub and in my arms squirming and squealing a little.

"Dimitri, is everything okay?" Rose calls from the bathtub when she hears his soft squeal.

"Yes Roza, everything is fine. Just close your eyes and relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Roza, stop worrying." she mumbles something under her breath and it sounds like she's repeating what I said, in a terrible Russian accent, clearly imitating me.

I chuckle at her mumbling while walking over to the bed laying Danila down before grabbing the pillows and arranging them, making a protective barrier around him. I grab my bag and pull on a pair of flannel pj pants and then I get Danila's diaper bag. Making my way back to him I sit down by his feet and look down at him. I take out a clean diaper, baby wipes and a light blue pajamas that cover his tiny little feet.

"Your mommy doesn't think I can take care of you without her, and your mommy can be very stubborn at times" I coo to him as I change his diaper

"Dimitri Belikov, I don't know what you´re saying to your son because you won't teach me that damn language of yours, but I know it's about me. You better not be telling him bad things about his mother or I swear to god"

the tone she uses implies she's very annoyed and I can sense her narrowing her eyes, I think it's very cute they way she knows when I talk about her.

"You hear that buddy? I think your beautiful mommy needs to sleep for good while. Because when mommy´s tired or hungry she gets very very grumpy and we don't like it when mommy´s grumpy"

There is a loud throat clearing in front of me, when I look up, Rose is glaring at me with one hand on her towel covered hip, the other holding her towel closed. I flash her the most angelic smile I can master before buttoning up Danila´s pajamas and kissing his soft little forehead, inhaling the mix of his baby smell and the scent of Roza´s bodylotion. Danila furrows his brows scowling before he lets out a soft whimper and flails his limbs around.

Rose is quick to react. She walks over to the mountain of bags by the door. She opens up the very first bad she can get her hands on, which just happens to be one of mine, and pulls out one of my flannel shirts, It reaches just over her mid thigh. Then she opens another bag and pulls out a pair of black lace panties. I bite the inside of my cheek to stifle a growl threatening to escape at the site of her bare skin, until my eyes land on that ugly scar covering her abdomen and I can feel the anger making it's way back and I clench my fist.

 _I should have been there, I feel so guilty for not being able to keep them safe._

Rose notices the change in my behavior and walks over to the bed placing a hand on my cheek. I instinctively lean into her touch closing my eyes enjoying the feel of her smooth skin caressing my lightly stubbled jaw. I place my hand on her hip and trace my thumb underneath her her scar.

"Dimitri, I'm alright It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. Stop scowling and scoot over, this is my side"

laughing at her playful tone and that warm smile on her face, I carefully scoot over trying to keep Danila from bursting into tears as he continues his soft whimpering on the bed. Rose picks up my book from the bag on the floor and slides under the covers handing it to me.

"This is going to take a while"

taking the book from her hand I raise an eyebrow asking her a silent question. She smiles softly before pulling my shirt down over her shoulders, exposing her chest, and picking Danila up, placing him onto her breast which silences him instantly. Rose winches a little but relaxes after a few seconds leaning against the headboard closing her eyes.

I let my eyes scan over her face, she looks tired but at peace. She's a little bit paler than usual but beautiful nonetheless. Her head is tilted to the side leaning towards me giving me a good view of her soft red lips that are slightly open and her cheeks are flushed giving her a soft red glow. Her hair is still damp from her bath and it's hanging around her shoulder in soft dark curls. My gaze travels lower, down her jaw to her neck, and then lower towards her bare chest where my son is currently getting the nutrition he needs. She is so beautiful and too young to be a mother, but I wouldn't want to change anything except my decision to leave her to guard Tasha.

I know she'll be coming to court in a few months and it makes me nervous. Knowing Tasha blames Rose for me leaving makes things worse. Tasha is unstable and I have know idea what she'll do when she finds out that Rose and I have a baby. Our beautiful little boy. The first Hathaway boy and the third Belikov boy. I smile at the thought.

"Dimitri, I can feel you staring at my chest" Rose jokes peaking at me with one eye and a smirk. I didn't even realize where my eyes were focused on. I let out an awkward cough and open my book to the marked page.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the view" I can't keep the smirk off my face as I move my eyes to the pages of my western, she lets out a snort before closing her eye again with a tired smile on her face.

I must have fallen asleep while reading because I'm jolted awake when I feel the covers being pulled up and I open my eyes to see Rose struggling to get out of bed with Danila on her shoulder and keeping her eyes open at the same time.

"Where are you going?" my voice is raspy and I run my hand through my hair.

"Putting him to bed, I'll be right back" before she can put her feet on the floor I put a hand on her thigh stopping her and I get out of bed taking Danila out of her arms and pulling the crib closer to our bed. Laying Danila down and covering him with one of the blankets mama made and kiss him on the forehead and whispering into his ear

"I love you" Danila sighs and I turn back to the bed.

When I turn around Roza is fast asleep and lightly snoring. Her hair is all over the pillow and her-my- shirt is still open around the middle exposing her beautiful body from waist up. I climb back into bed wrapping an arm around her and pulling the covers over us. Her face is in the crook of my neck and I can smell her shampoo, coconut and vanilla, I can smell Rose. she nestles closer and wraps one leg over mine before settling back into a soundless sleep. I kiss her temple.

"I love you"

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

I love this bed and I never want to get up. There is sun in my face and a light breeze traveling through the empty room. Empty!. I shoot up in bed and look around frantically running my hands through my hair. I look at the clock on the bedside table 15:23. Shit Danila! He must be starving, Oh god, I'm a terrible mother. I get a head rush when I get to my feet quickly, I stop in my tracks for a few moments before pulling out a pair of sweats and rushing out the bedroom door, almost sprinting down the stairs. I can hear soft conversations coming from the kitchen and the linking livingroom.

When I get through the door all heads turn to me and silence falls over the room, the faces in the room turn red and all of the guys except Dimitri and Adrian who´s smirking, either turn around or cover their eyes in quick movements. My mother is gaping and Lissa is trying to keep her eyes off me, Adrian is staring at my chest and he whistles, earning a smack on the head from Dimitri.

"Ouch" I look down at my very open shirt that's showing everything!

"Shit! Sorry!" I turn around buttoning it up leaving the top three buttons undone.

"Okay, you can look now"

Eddie and Mason remove their hands from their faces while Christian and my dad turn around. Adrian is still rubbing the spot at the back of his head where Dimitri hit him. Lissa´s face is still a little red and my mother´s face has relaxed a bit when she takes a seat next to Lissa who is currently cooing my son in her arms. Dimitri is smirks at me before opening the fridge with one hand and pulling something out with the other. _Wait what?_ I rush over to him closing the fridge door and place my hands on his chest trying to find the bullet wound in his shoulder

"You're okay. What ? how?" he smiles when he places his hands in mine and pulls them to his lips kissing them softly

"The princess" of course she did. He realizes my hands and putting his around my waist pulling me closer, I snake my hands around his neck pulling him down until our lips meet. I can feel him smile against my lips and he squeezes the sides of my waist. I laugh into the kiss.

"Get a room you two" I don't have to look to know who was speaking. I pull away from the warmth of Dimitri's lips but only a few inches

"I have a whole house, it's you who´s intruding fire crotch"

"Rosemarie! Manners" this time it's my mother who interrupts our little kissing fest and I pull away and turn towards our crowded kitchen space where smirks and my mother's scowl are directed at us.

"You look good Rose" Mase says before sipping on his bottle of coke, I see Eddie smiling beside him giving me an agreeing nod

"Thanks Mase"

"He's beautiful" Lissa says, then I hear a small whimper and I follow the sounds coming from Danila who´s moving around in Lissa´s arms.

"Mama's coming baby" I quickly make my way to my son who is now full on crying in his aunt's embrace. Lissa looks up at me nervously "Rose, I swear I didn't hurt him"

"I know Liss, don't worry" I take him and put him over my shoulder bouncing up and down "shh, baby I know, mama´s got you. Shhh" I turn my gaze to Dimitri narrowing my eyes

"He must be so hungry Dimitri, why didn't you wake me?"

"Don't worry I didn't starve the boy. I found a full bottle in the diaper bag and I fed him when he woke up and he's been sleeping ever since. but he's probably hungry again. I didn't want to wake you, mama said you need to rest as much as possible. You´ve been through alot and your body needs to rest"

"Too bad for you Belikov, that means you won't get much action for a whi...aaa"

"Care to repeat that pretty boy" my father grits through his fangs while squeezing Adrian´s shoulder

"N-no S-sir" baba gives him one last squeeze before letting go off him

"Good. Now Kiz, go feed my grandson before he cries his little eyes out" I chuckle at my father's smug face and Adrian slowly backing away from him.

"Liss you wanna come, I haven't seen you in so long and I feel like having a little girl talk" Lissa´s face lights up as she jumps out of her seat following me into the living room.

Getting into a comfortable position on the couch I unbutton my shirt and stifle his cries as he latches onto my sore nipple making me wince, my breasts are so full It's painful. Danila is a little too eager and sucks a little too hard and getting a little too much milk into his mouth, almost drowning him

"Whoa, easy there little buddy, mommy isn't going anywhere"

Small suckling noises come from him as he takes what he needs while clawing at my chest with his little fingers. I love watching him, just watching him calms me, I´m stroking his little dark haired head when Lissa begins our conversation

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Everything... Like when you were pregnant and felt him move. Like inside you" I smile at her

"It all felt kinda..strange. I mean the first time I felt him move inside me I didn't know what I was supposed to do or feel. But it all made things real I guess. In one way it was uncomfortable at first but it hit me that I was actually creating another human being." I stroke Danila´s cheek and trace his features with my finger

"Did it really hurt as bad as they say it does when you... you know squeezed him out of your you know" she points to her lower region. I let out a full laugh at her flaming red face

"Yes Liss, it hurt like a bitch to be honest and it took freaking eighteen hours" she looks horrified

"O my god, you were pushing for eighteen hours"

"No! I was in labor for eighteen hours not pushing!" I feel the urge to roll my eyes at her

"Oo okay. My bad. You look pale Rose"

"Jee thanks Liss, that's what every girl wants to hear"

we both burst into laughter and start having one of our girl talks until Danila is almost asleep and his mouth hangs open on my breast, spilling milk down his cheek and neck.

"No, baby boy we need to burp before you can sleep" right on cue Dimitri walks in with a soft and loving smile on his face as he walks over to us pulling his sleeves up to his elbows and stretched out his hands

"Let me, you go eat something"

nodding I let Dimitri take Danila out of my hands and I get up to fix my clothes and drying of the leftover breast milk covering my breast and a part of my stomach. Lissa catches a glimpse of my scar and lets out a huge and dramatic gasp

"O my god Rose, what happened? Does it hurt? Let me heal you" she makes her way over to me and places a hand on the scar but I twist away from her

"No Liss, don't !" both Lissa and Dimitri look at me asking me a silent question

"I want it to remind me what I had to go through to keep him alive. keep us alive"

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry it must have been so hard for you" she almost sobs wrapping her arms around me pulling me as close as possible.

"Lissa shouldn't you be half naked too to do that"

Adrian says from the doorway with a grin on his face as he sips from the glass in his hand. I can hear Dimitri growl and he steps in front of me to block Adrian's sight. Lissa lets me go and walks over to Adrian grabbing his hand pulling him along with her as she scolds him for ´inappropriate behaviour´

I'm about to close my shirt when Dimitri stops me and slips his hand in between my bare skin and his dark blue flannel shirt, his body heat sends sparks running through my body and he pulls me closer looking me in the eye before his eyes travel a little lower and then meeting my gaze again. I place a hand on his bicep before batting my eyelashes at him

"See something you like Comrade?"

He smirks and leans down placing his lips on mine, giving them a small peck before murmuring against them

"Always. I love you my Roza" he kisses me again

"And I love you more my comrade"

I put my hand on the back of his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss but we're interrupted by a small burp coming from Dimitri´s shoulder. Dimitri laughs against my lips before pulling away from me, bringing our son down so I can stroke his head

"We love you too little man. Very very much" Dimitri smiles at me then he kisses my temple and pulls me into his chest as he lays his chin on top of my head letting out a deep and relaxed sigh.

* * *

 _ **SO ? Love ? Hate ?**_


	11. Uninvited Guest

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is Let me know what you think and leave a review :)**

 **\- Lovetwist98**

 **(This is unedited just FYI :D)**

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

 _ **3 ½ months later**_

Being a mother has been the scariest thing i have ever done in my life. The fear of failing my son and not being good enough.

Dimitri however has been great and so helpful with everything. Dimitri has been waking up with our son every night so I can sleep and I love him more and more everyday for it. Dimitri is a great father, but he can be a bit overprotective and possessive where it comes to me and Danila. Dimitri has a hard time letting anyone other than me hold or take care of Danila. I can't blame him for being overprotective and hogging our little boy. It's actually kind of sweet. Life is good for us right now, some would say a little too good to be true.

Laying with Danila in bed is my favorite moment of the day. Watching him sleep can make all worries disappear for a while and when he looks at you with his big beautiful chocolate brown eyes you can't help but smile at him. My beautiful baby boy who looks more and more like his father everyday is going to be a heartbreaker, that much I know.

Putting the finishing touches on Danila´s diaper, I can't help but tickle his tummy and kiss his chubby cheeks making him giggle and wiggle his arms and legs around on the bed. I chuckle at him before giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"I carried you for nine months and then some, I've been breastfeeding you for almost four months and you come out looking like your father and become more like him every day. It wouldn't be a surprise if your first word is going to be Father in Russian" Danila only smiles at me and turns his head towards the door.

When I look up I see Dimitri standing there with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"I would be rather proud if that would be his first word. But I have a feeling that his first word will either be Roza or even Comrade" snorting at his remark I throw a baby cloth at his face as he chuckles. I notice he has his duster on and the car keys are in his hand

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm just running to the store that's all, don't worry I'll be back in an hour and then I'll make something for us to eat." standing beside me he kisses the top of my head, then bending down to kiss Danila on the temple. I glide my hands through his hair when he coo´s to Danila for a while before he straightens up and links his lips with mine in a loving and cherishing kiss, making me sigh and pull him closer.

"Hurry back please" he chuckles against my lips "I will. Try getting some sleep while I'm gone, you need more sleep" nodding I peck his lips one more time before he leaves for the store.

I just finished drying Danila´s mouth and fixing my shirt when there is a loud knock on the door.

"Maybe daddy forgot his keys again, silly daddy" quickly wrapping my sleeping son in a blanket and put him down into his bed before descending down the stairs.

Of all the people I expected to see standing outside my door, Natasha Ozera with three suitcases and a big smile that falters when she sees me, was definitely not one of them.

"Tasha, w-what are you doing here?"

"Hello Rosemarie, I must have the wrong address. I'm looking for Dimitri"

"Dimitri just went to the store, he'll be back in a few minutes if you want to wait" _Why the hell am I inviting her to stay?!_

"Oh, alright then" Stepping inside Tasha looked around her as if she was looking for something or making sure I was telling her the truth.

"Rose?" she gives me a questioning look "Yes"

"Why exactly are you here?" _This is going to be fun!_ "Uhm, I- you know, I kind of live here"

"So why would Dimitri be coming here? I was going to find his house. Now if you'd excuse me"

"Well, Dimitri lives here too Tasha. That's why he's coming here. We live here. Together"

The utter shock on her face makes this life worth living. Her icy blue eyes go wide and her mouth falls open as she drops two of her bags with a thud on the floor. To my surprise she starts laughing. As in full teary eyed, clutching her stomach laugh. Every time I thought she would stop she would take another deep breath and start all over again. Finally she stopped laughing and ran her fingers under her eyes to wipe away the dampens left after the streaming flow of tears.

"Oohh, Rose you are so funny. I haven't laughed like that in days, thank you I needed that." she takes another deep breath and straightens her clothes

"But I really need to find my Dimka now. So be a dear and tell me where I can find him" she's suddenly very serious, raising her voice and calling me _dear,_ is extremely condescending. Who does she think she is. She better not wake my baby or I swear to god.

Crossing my arms with narrowed eyes i glare at her, about to reply to her snarky little comment when the sound of the keys rattling in the door lock averts our attention to the front door just as Dimitri steps in, stopping in his tracks when he sees us glaring at each other. His guardian mask slips for only a second before his face goes blank again and he makes his way to the kitchen to dispose of the bags before making his way back to us in the livingroom and taking his place at my side.

"Natasha, to what do we owe this unexpected visit" his voice is anything but enthusiastic as he crosses his arms and raises one perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her. Her smile falls for a fraction of a second before she gets a grip on herself and smiles a little too broadly at Dimitri.

"Don't be silly, I came here to see you Dimka. Remember just as we planned" just as they planned? What the hell is going on here and why the hell did i not know about this. I can feel Dimitri stiffen at my side without having to look at him.

"That was before you threw multiple liquid filled glasses at my head, insulted my family and ordered me to stay"

"Well you were going to leave me for good and you know i can't allow that to happen. You are my guardian and I am your charge. Therefore you belong to me as I will belong to you when we finally marry" flabbergasted my mouth drops open and my aggravated gaze falls on Dimitri.

That old hag thinks she can take ownership of him. Does she honestly think he will marry her bitchy ass. If Dimitri choose to leave me so be it but leaving his son would not be an option, over my dead body. However i don't think he'll be leaving me or Danila anytime soon, at least not by his own choice.

Shifting on my feet, uncrossing and recrossing my arms again I close my eyes and take a deep breath, preventing myself from screaming the living daylight out of her and for the sake of my peacefully sleeping son upstairs.

"Okay, hold on a second. You" I point at Tasha"threw something at his head, insult his family, and then you claim ownership if him like some kind of object for your taking. I'm sorry but are you out of your fucking mind?" it was more of question which didn't need answering, because she is clearly crazy and needs to be at a special facility for the mentally ill.

"Excuse me little girl but the grown ups are talking now why don't you run along to mommy´s house and make her read you bedtime story, humm. Run along now" I have never in my life been speechless but this, this is a whole new level of rude and condescending. I might be young but i'm not stupid.

"Tasha please don't speak to her that way. I have to ask you to leave now"

"Leave, why?"

"I understand that you are a Moroi Tasha, but you can not come into my home and insult both me and Rose. So I would like you to leave"

Narrowing her eyes for a few moments she takes a deep breath and flashes a smile way to big to be real, then she picks up her bags and walks towards us. Unknowingly or not Dimitri takes a small almost unnoticeable step in front of me shielding most of my body from view.

"I will be seeing you very soon Dimka and we'll have a nice little chat about our future" then she's gone, I'm left with a knot in my stomach.

I didn't even realize i was shaking until Dimitri wrapped his large body around mine and pulled me closer to him warming me up and stopping my body from shaking as violently as I currently was. I didn't know what to do or think at this moment. She could have taken him away from me, she did take him away from me. Thank god Danila stayed asleep or maybe she would have taken him away from me too.

I didn't know what to do or think at this moment. She could have taken him away from me, she did take him away from me. Thank god Danila stayed asleep or maybe she would have taken him away from me too.

Kissing the side of my head and running his hands up and down my arms, Dimitri tugs me closer and lays his chin on my shoulder. Calming my nerves instantly and warming me with the touch of his fingers on my skin.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love"

With my back against his chest I laced our fingers together around my waist and the other traveling to the nape of his neck and playing with the ends of his hair I sighed and mastered a weak smile for him nodding a little and closing my eyes.

"I know"

Stroking my knuckle with his thumb in that soothing way he does he leaves a light kiss right under my ear

"Then why are you so nervous Roza? I can feel how tense you are. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"I'm not nervous" I mumble under my breath and he chuckles lightly clinging a little more to me as if he couldn´t get enough of simply being in my presence, and it made me feel better and a little more confident.

"Roza" he lightly scolds "I know you as well as I know myself or even better. I know when there is something bothering you. Please tell me what's troubling you" Not able to deny him of an answer i gave in with a loud and tiresome sigh

"I'm Scared okay"

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid she'll take you away from me again and there will be nothing I can do about it. I mean she has a lot more to offer you than I ever could" feeling both shameful and afraid I lowered my head and looked down at our linked fingers trying to resolve the tangle in my own head.

"Oh, my Roza" turning me around, cupping my face and looking straight into my eyes "You have given me everything i have ever dreamed of. You, my lovely Roza have given me the most beautiful child in the world, and there is nothing I could ever want more than to spend my life with you and our beautiful baby boy. I love you so much and there is nothing or no one who will take that away from either of us."

I could always see what was in Dimitri's heart just by looking into his eyes and all I saw at this moment was love and truth. The corners of his lips turned up into a loving smile that warmed my heart until it felt like it had melted. Showering my face in soft pampering kisses and tangling his hands in my hair I felt safe and happy, despite the fear of Tasha taking everything away from me with a snap of her fingers.

"I want to take you out on a date tonight" looking up at him I wrapped him around his waist and kissing his chin I gave him a bright happy smile

"I'd really like that"

"Good you go get ready and I'll drop Danila of at Lissa's and then I'll come pick you up"

He gives me a kiss and runs up the stairs coming down a few minutes later with Danila in one hand and his baby bag in the other. A kiss goodbye and I make my way to the shower to prepare for a hopefully a romantic evening.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

After leaving Danila at Lissa´s I headed back home to change into something more appropriate for the evening. The house was silent when I entered and i knew my Roza was most likely in the bathroom getting ready for our date night, our first date. That might sound ridiculous since we already live together and have a child, but I wouldn't change a thing if it meant losing all I have now.

Reaching our bedroom door I heard the lovely sound of her humming through the closed door. Smiling to myself i knock lightly at the door.

"Roza i'm back"

"Just a minute"

"Don't worry take your time My love"

Chuckling I step into our closet, pulling out a clean white shirt and one of the many black slacks my Roza has bought the last couple of months. Quickly changing out of my all black outfit and pulling on the new one I button up my shirt and tug it into my shirt. As i'm fastening my belt I hear the door creak open and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen steps out.

Her hair is in bouncy waves over her shoulders sculpting her perfect face, she wears minimal makeup in her face apart from the blood red lipstick on her lips. Her dress is black with long sleeves, the hem of the dress reaches the top of her knees as it clings to her showcasing the assets she has, her full chest and the perfect round of her ass.

My mouth goes dry at the sight of her bare legs as she smoothes out her dress and runs her hands over her hips and popping her red lips making sure the lipstick is even. I just want to kiss and lick those lips until she's a moaning mess under me. I can feel the smooth skin of her legs as I run my hands from her ankle to the tops of her thigh until I grab that lush ass and squeeze it with both hands while she whimpers into my mouth while fighting the urge to breath, prolonging the kiss.

 _I shouldn't be thinking like this._ Who am I kidding, how can I not think about her like that. she is the mother of my child and the love of my life, she is the only woman I ever want to think of like that and I damn sure will for as long as I can.

"Comrade. Hello earth to Dimitri"

"Hmm yeah, what?" I snap my eyes from her legs to her eyes and I see that mischievous twinkle in her eyes as her cheeks flush a little and she looks at her feet and then back at me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes let's go"

Throwing on our jackets on we start our first date night. As hopeful as I was for the night the beginning was wonderful but the end. I would never have guessed it would end the way it did.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

Our date was perfect, It was a candlelit dinner at fancy restaurant where people were dressed nicely and soft dinner music was played in the background and the waiters had small towels on their arms like you see in the movies. It was nice to have an evening for ourselves after all this time and now Tasha showing up, stirring up the fear of losing Dimitri.

Taking my hand he lead us back to the house we walk in a comfortable silence, occasionally taking small glances at each other. Dimitri absentmindedly draws circles with his thumb over my knuckle sending warm tingles up and down my body.

"Thank you for a wonderful date comrade, I really enjoyed it" Smiling down at me he pulls my hand up to his lips where he leaves a soft kiss

"You're welcome Roza, I enjoyed it too. We should try to do this more often"

As I look at him I can see the smile on his face falter when a soft beep comes from his pocket, signaling a text message. Dimitri pulls his phone out of the inner pocket on his jacket and unlocks the screen sighing heavily as he reads whatever it is on his phone.

"I'm needed at the guard tower in fifteen minutes. I'm really sorry Roza" smiling softly at him I place my hand on his cheek which he leans into.

"Don't worry about it, this has been a very good night and now duty calls. Plus Lissa is taking care of Danila tonight so I'm going to go take a warm bath and head to bed" Groaning he throws his head back and laughs

"Roza, Don't say stuff like that when i'm not going to be around, now I'm going to be imagining you all wet and naked without me"

"I know that's the plan. Now go do what you need to do and come back home to me"

Placing one hand on my waist and the other hand cupping my jaw, he pulls me closer until I'm flush against him and kisses me softly on the lips three times. Then he looks me in the eyes with a soft smile before kissing my forehead and letting me go. I watch his broad shoulders walk away from me and I smile.

As soon as he's out of sight I head inside kicking off my heels with a relieved sigh I stretch my toes finally freeing them after a long night of foot torture. Only injuring the pain because my legs look so good and it was so worth it, Dimitri couldn't take his eyes off my legs and my dress the whole evening.

Turning on the tab on the bath I make sure the water is neither too hot or too cold, then I take off my earrings setting them on the bathroom counter. Looking at myself in the mirror i can't help the smile spreading on my face as I see my rosy cheeks and swollen lips.

The buzzing of my phone pulls me out of my own head, I open up my purse to find i have three missed calls from Lissa, two from my mother and four from dad. In an instant the panic rises in my entire body as I quickly press the answer button, only to hear Lissa sobbing at the other end of the line. My hands are shaking now as I try to swallow the lump in my throat

" _Lissa, what's wrong?"_ my voice is sounds so small and my eyes grow watery

" _I-I'm S-so s-sorry Rose"_ Lissa stutters through the phone and my stomach goes into knots

" _What's wrong Lissa? Where are you? Is my baby okay?"_

" _N-no, w-where at the hospital. I-I tried calling you and- and y-you didn't pick up. I'm s-so so s-sorry"_

She hiccups through the line and I hear the sound of my babies cries in the background making my knees buckle and that gut wrenching fear is back as I replay her words in my mind. _The hospital. What happened to my son?_ Fighting my own cries I turn off the water and run down the stairs still holding my phone to my ear.

" _What happened to my baby Lissa?"_ she's silent for a moment before she sobs into the phone making me stop where I stand and my blood boil

" _Tasha. She - she b-burned h-him"_

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger!** **I´msorry :( Love? Hate? Review :D**_


	12. Hospital

_**Chapter 12, Hospital**_

* * *

 _(I'm trying a little 3rd person POV here)_

"Where is my son?!" Dimitri's booming voice echoed through the halls of the hospital as he demanded to know about his only child. The fear and anger in his voice was scaring the living daylights out of the young redhaired receptionist at the front desk, with shaking hands she looked through the files in search for the correct one. Dimitri, the always calm and polite guardian was on the verge of losing his ever living mind out of anger and fear for his little boy.

At the sound of Dimitri's voice Rose's tears came to a halt and her breath hitched in her throat as she held her son's hand while he slept. Danila looked terrible but beautiful in his mother's eyes, his whole upper torso was covered in white gauze soaked in some ointment to keep his skin cool and clean as it healed itself in time. Rose couldn't hold her child in fear of harming him more and it broke her heart seeing him like that. She was thankful however for her son´s peaceful sleep, that was possible with the healing touch of Lissa who took most of his pain away.

This was what Rose had always feared. She had the sinking feeling like she had failed as a mother. What would Dimitri do?, would he leave her after all, would he abandon his life with her and go and marry Tasha?. No, he would never do that. He made a promise and he wasn't that type of man who would go back on his word. He loved her, he loved their son and they were a family. Dimitri Loved his family and she knew it. He would never leave her again of his own free will.

This wasn't her fault. None of this was her fault. This, her own insecurities, her son's injuries all the pain he had to suffer. All of this was Natasha Ozera´s fault. That old hag would never take her Dimitri away, she would never have her son and Tasha would never have Rose's family as long as she lived. Rose could feel the anger rising in her and at that moment Rose knew Tasha would pay for what she had done. The question was _when and how._

Dimitri could feel the blood boiling in his veins. His fists were clenched and the muscle in his jaw ticked in furry. He needed to know what happened to his son and who was to blame. He also needed to see Rose. He knew her well enough to know that she was blaming herself for this and he knew she would never forgive herself.

It took the nurse at the front desk forever to find those goddamn files concerning his son and it only added fuel to the anger in him. The redheaded woman held a light blue folder in her hand and was about to open it when Dimitri heard Abe´s deep voice from behind him

"Son"

That one word held so much power that the nurse let out a small whimper. But too Dimitri it was comforting to know that Abe was here to support his daughter and her child. With a curt nod and a small tilt of his head Abe turned around and walked down a large hallway filled with extra beds and equipment. They took a right turn at the end of the hallway until they stood outside a dark grey door with the number 203 in the middle of it. Abe rested a hand on Dimitri's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze

"Take a deep breath"

Dimitri's heart rate picked up and he could feel cold sweat running down his spine and his hands were clammy. Clearing the lumo in his throat he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted answered.

"Is he alright?" A small smile spread across Abe´s face but it didn't quite reach his eyes

"He's alive and in no further danger. That's all that matters. At the moment" Dimitri took a deep breath, he didn't miss those last few words that Abe hadn´t intended for Dimitri to hear.

Abe would never let who ever it was who harmed his first and only grandchild go unharmed for this. It could be seen in Abe's eyes, how the old man was fuming on the inside and plotting either the murder or the endless torture that was to come too who ever harmed his daughter's son. The endless images that were running through Dimitri's head were nothing compared to what Ibrahim had in mind. Someone was going to suffer for this, and he or she would suffer by Abe´s own hands.

He was even going to offer Dimitri the option of assisting in the endless pain for he knew this was not sitting well with him and he wanted who ever harmed his child to suffer as much or even more as his son had suffered. Although not knowing the amount of pain he had suffered, Dimitri knew it had to be almost unbearable for his four month old child.

The room was silent apart from the faint sound of a heart rate monitor, which let out small and even beeps signaling a strong and healthy heartbeat. Dimitri let out a shaky breath as he took a step inside. He saw Rose kneeling by a small bassinet. She was still in her dress from their night out together and she still looked as beautiful as the day he first met her. But her eyes brown eyes usually clear as day were bloodshot and red.

She had pulled her hair up so it was sitting at the top of her head in a messy bun with a few loose strands escaping out of the tight hold clinging to the sides of her face. She looked as young as she was. Her head shot up at the sound of the door and her face morphed into one of fear. Dimitri had been right just as he feared, she blamed herself as much as he blamed himself.

As Dimitri got closer he could hear the faint sound of his son´s inhales and exhales as he breathed. When he stood right above the small bassinet and he saw his son he couldn't control his emotions anymore. His hands started shaking one of his hands flew to his mouth to cover the sob threatening to escape from his throat. His eyes glazed over and he took a deep breath in order to stay strong for his Roza and his little boy.

Laying in the bassinet Danila´s lower body was covered with a blue blanket, hiding his little feet. The sight of his top half was what broke Dimitri's heart. His son, his only child was covered in ugly red spots, some bigger than other´s but the looked just as painful as the ones covering a large part of his little body.

In some places his skin was turning almost blue, but his face was as far as Dimitri could see clear of any marks apart from little red spots under his eyes indicating that he had been crying in pain and his flaming red and badly burned ear. The gauze on his arm was filling with blood as it covered almost his entire arm. His little fingers were wrapped around his mother's finger as he slept peacefully on his back not appearing to be in pain only a soundless sleep. .

On shaky legs Rose stood up from the floor where she was kneeling but she didn't look Dimitri in the eye, afraid of what was to come. Then she felt a finger under her chin forcing her face upwards to met his chocolate brown eyes and she couldn't help but let a tear slip as her own pain was mirrored in his eyes.

He knew her too well to not know what thoughts were running through her mind. That was one of the reasons they worked so well together, they knew each other like they had the same soul, like they were bound in one and she knew he would never blame her for what happened to their son.

"Tell me what happened to our son, my Roza"

Sniffling Rose looked toward her friend who sat in a chair in the corner of the dimly lit room, with her head in her hands and a tissue between her fingers as she silently wept. When Lissa looked up from the floor her bloodshot eyes widened a little as she stared at the large man in front of her holding her best friend close with one arm and the other arm resting on his son's bassinet.

Lissa´s hand were shaking as she looked at the little boy´s parents standing in front of her. She was supposed to take care of him. It was her job for one night to make sure their son was safe from harm and danger. One night was all they had asked her and this is how it ended. In the hospital with her godson lying in pain because she failed. Taking a deep breath Lissa straightened her yellow sundress and started telling them of the events of the evening.

* * *

 _Earlier that night. At Lissa´s home_

"Lissa dear, how are you? It's been awhile" Tasha says as she walks into Lissa´s home acting as if she owned it herself.

"Tasha, what are you doing here so soon? I thought you weren't coming until next month"

Tasha looks around and purses her lips in distaste, but when her eyes meet a startled Lissa with a baby in her arms feeding from a bottle, Tasha's eyes go wide and her jaw drops as she stalked towards Lissa and practically rips Danila out of her hands in a blink of an eye, rendering Lissa in a full state of shock and paralysis as she watches Tasha bounce the baby in her arms until she finally takes a seat and Lissa let out a small breath of relief.

"Why didn't Christian tell me you were pregnant? I mean I suspected when I saw pictures of you a while ago, you looked a little big around the middle but, why haven't I gotten any photos"

Speechless Lissa stared at Tasha, how could one woman be so mean. How could she possibly host so much evil in that slender body. Looking up at Lissa Tasha raised a well plucket black eyebrow before examining the child in her arms better.

Lissa knew if Rose were to find out that Tasha had even touched her child, she would lose it. After a few agonizing silent seconds of Lissa´s terrorizing thoughts and Tasha´s extreme examination of the child her head shot up and she glared at Lissa and growled at her

"He isn't Christian´s! His skin is far too dark to be his. You cheated on my nephew Lissa, after everything he's done for you. You're selfish, making Christian take care of a kid that isn't even his"

"He isn't mine either, we're babysitting Tasha"

"Then who´s is he?" gulping Lissa wheezed out her answer "Rose's, he's Rose's son"

Taking another look at the child Tasha let out a laugh sounding so crazed she could have spotted the main role in a movie about a mad woman.

"Of course he's hers, who did that little slut sleep with now? I bet it was a one night stand wasn't it? Tell me Lissa who's the unlucky guy who's now stuck with Rose and her little bastard child?"

Lissa wasn't sure if she should tell Tasha that Dimitri was in fact the father of the child in her arms. Tasha would never believe her anyway or would she snapp. Lissa decided to take the risk and tell her about Danila´s paternity.

"Can I please have the baby Tasha" holding the child closer to her chest Tasha turned away from Lissa and glared at her "why? Just tell me, how´s is he?"

"Dimitri is Danila´s father, Tasha. His name" Lissa points at the child in her arms "His name Is Danila Ibrahim Belikov and he belongs to Rose a-and Dimitri"

In a split second Tasha´s shocked face turns into an expression of pure rage and disgust as she glares from Lissa to the child. Then to Lissa´s horror, Danila let out an agonizing cry and Tasha´s hands turn bright red.

"Tasha No! Stop! please! " jumping in front of Tasha Lissa grabs a crying Danila out of Tasha´s arms with tears running down her face

"What have you done?! He's a baby, how could you Tasha? Get out!" for the first time in her life Lissa screamed at another living being from the top of her lungs her voice a mix of fury and sorrow. With an angry huff Natasha stood up from her spot on the couch and with one last glare at Lissa and Danila in her arms she stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 _The Hospital_

"And that's when I called the hospital and then I tried calling you but you didn't pick up so I called your dad and-and…" breaking into sobs Lissa digs her fingers into her scalp pulling and looking up at the parents standing in front of her

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn´t have… Why did I tell her? I knew It was wrong but I didn't think she would do anything to him. I'm so sorry both of you, I get it if you hate me and never want to see me again, I tried to heal his wounds but I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry"

Trying not to choke on her own sobs Rose buried her bloodshot eyes in Dimitri's chest wrapping her arms around his torso and feeling his entire body shaking. He wasn't shaking because he was crying, no. This full body vibration was caused by uncontrolled rage. Looking up she had to take a deep breath, she had never seen so much rage on anyone´s face before, not even when her father found out she´d been attacked and that had been rage. Her father was a scary man but for the first time since she met Dimitri, she realized just how scary Dimitri could be and she did not ever want to be on the other end of his rage.

Dimitri had listened to Lissa tell them about the events of the evening, his blood had boiled even hotter with every word she spoke. He wasn't a violent man but every nerve ending in his body was telling him to slam his fist into the wall and find Natasha Ozera, the woman who had been his friend for years, who he had worked for and now the woman who had harmed his only child. Holding his Roza close to his chest and stroking her back, he tried to comfort the love of his life while she sobbed clutching his shirt like he was the only thing holding her together. Thinking about it, he probably was the only thing holding her together at the moment.

Locking eyes with Ibrahim, Dimitri saw the wheels in his head turning and he knew he would need to talk to Ibrahim in private as soon as he could. But in this moment the only thing that mattered was his Roza and their son. Dimitri was pulled out of his head when the door to the room was slowly opened and a young Moroi doctor in pink scrubs and a white coat came in, giving them all a sympathetic smile. Then her gaze locked on himself and Rose.

"Mr. Belikov, Ms. Mazur, I'm Dr. Perry. I´ve been looking over your son´s file and his injuries are healing well and they are relatively minor considering h…." that was the limit where Dimitri lost all control of his own emotions

"Relatively minor!" Dimitri boomed over her making her and all the other women present flinch in the process, including the dr. and Rose's mother, who never showed emotion in public. Ibrahim didn't even blink, Dimitri had a feeling Abe knew he was losing his own battle.

"Did you just say Relatively minor? Have you seen him? He is covered in burns and he looks like he's turning blue. I am not an expert, but I know that the burns on my son, are not minor! So don't tell me that.." Dimitri fell silent when Rose rested a hand on his chest and he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Rose gave the doctor a little nod telling her to continue

"I'm sorry my choice of words was not the best and I apologize. But as I was saying his wounds are healing well, and since both of you are dhampirs he heals faster than other children which is good. However I want to keep him here for a few days just to be sure but you are welcome to stay with him for however long you want. I will just check on him now and then I'll pop in later tonight"

As soon as the doctor touched his child, Danila began to cry his lungs out and it was so painful for Dimitri hearing his son in so much pain his heart began to pound a million miles an hour and he fell to his knees in front of Danila´s bassinet placing his finger in his son´s hand.

"Hi buddy, it's papa. It's okay, i'm here and i'm never letting you out of my sight again, you hear me big guy? Papa is never taking his eyes of you again. I promise no one is ever going to hurt you again" slowly Danila´s cries quieted down and slowly his chocolate brown eyes opened and Danila stared into his father's eyes, as if he understood his father, Dimitri didn't even realize the tears streaming down his face.

Watching Dimitri and his grandson, Abe knew that some part of Dimitri had changed tonight and he would never be the same again. Nothing changes a man more than the threat on his child's life, Abe knew this from his own experience and he would do everything in his power to help Dimitri do what needed to be done, Dimitri was the father of his grandson and now he was family and Abe would do anything to keep his family safe.

Placing a hand on Dimitri's shoulder Abe gave him a firm squeeze and meeting his eyes.

"Come on son, let's go outside for a minute" Dimitri nodded and wiped his face, then he pulled Rose closer and kisses her temple "I'll be right back" then he followed Ibrahim out of the room and followed him down the hall.

Lacing his hands together behind his back Abe looked at Dimitri and asked "What are you thinking Dimitri?"

"I'm thinking that my son is in the hospital and I wasn't there to prevent it"

"This is not your fault Dimitri, this was done by Natasha Ozera"

"But she was here for me and she did this because he's mine and Rose's son, this is my fault my son is in here because of me"

"Dimitri, I saw your face in there and I know you love my grandson. I also saw the expression on your face, you were thinking like me Dimitri. That is never a good thing. However, this is a family matter and I take care of my own which now includes you, if you need anything or plan on doing something irrational, you come to me and only me. But for now, Danila is our main priority, go to your son and my Rosemarie. I'm going to find out what I can" Turning his back on Abe, Dimitri heads back towards his son and his Roza.

* * *

Natasha paced around her hotel room fuming, literally on fire. Her hands were ablaze and her head was pounding. A baby! Her man had a baby with a baby, that's what she was, Rosemarie was a baby. Rose didn't deserve Dimitri, Rose didn't deserve to have his child. She was supposed to have his baby not Rose, Dimitri was meant to be with her and she would give him a family.

Picking up her phone she dialed the number she was given, she pulled the phone to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Natasha, what now?"

"He has a child, a child Randall! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"A child. How … Dimitri" a low chuckle came from the other end of the line "I'm a grandfather again, how wonderful. Well I must come visit my son's child. Tell me Natasha is it a boy or a little girl?"

"A boy"

"A boy. The second Belikov boy, Dimitri must be ecstatic, finally he has what he always wanted a family. Sorry Natasha this must be very hard for you. I will see you in a few weeks, I have something's to take care of then i'll be on my way. Make sure no harm comes to the child, he is my blood after all. Goodbye Natasha"

Then he hung up and Natasha knew just how utterly fucked she was. She had harmed maybe killed, the grandson of one of the most ruthless men in the world. The only man that scared her more than Randall or even Dimitri was Ibrahim Mazur, she looked up at the ceiling and thanked god she hadn't done anything to him, then she would surely be dead, he wouldn't give her a quick death, he would torture her in the worst possible way. Luckily she never interfered with the snake, she wanted to stay alive and that's what she planned on doing.

* * *

 ** _So? Tell me what you think! You're welcome to leave a review :D_**


	13. Family

**_Here you go! It´s been a while, but here it is. enjoy and tell me what you think! :D_**

 ** _\- Lovetwist98 :D_**

 ** _(unedited)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _Family_**

Two weeks since Dimitri rushed to the hospital, Danila was doing better but the burns were still visible and considering his little boy would either whimper or cry when anything touched his arms or ear, the healing was not going as fast as Dimitri had hoped and wished for.

Dimitri never left the hospital and he never left his son, he had no intentions in doing so anytime soon. After he was told that Tasha was to blame his head had been filling with thoughts he never imagined he would have. She was his friend, even though she had been crazy for the past year or so, but he never thought she would do this to a child, so small and defenseless. Not only did she hurt his son but she harmed Abe´s only grandchild.

Abe had shown up a few times to check on his grandson and talk to Dimitri. Dimitri never imagined he would ever think about harming his childhood friend and he was surprised at himself, it was so easy for him thinking so violently. Every time he looked at his son he saw the burns and his rage grew but so did his love. His son and his Roza were his life, as scary as it was he would kill for them, with his own two hands, no questions asked and he wouldn't think twice about it. He was a father now and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his own.

What Rose saw when she came back from getting coffee and clean clothes, made her heart melt. Dimitri was sitting in one of the rocking chairs in the room holding their son to his bare chest as Danila clutched the blue blanket his grandmother made him close to his chest, with his pacifier moving in sync with his sucking, he stared up at his father with his big brown eyes. Dimitri was singing to him in Russian one of the lullabies his mother had sung to him when he was a child, and Olena had sung that very same lullaby to Rose when she had trouble sleeping during her pregnancy.

Rose loved her two boys so much it hurt and she was so relieved Dimitri was here with her and their son. She had been so afraid he would leave as soon as he heard that Tasha was in town and that he blamed Rose for what happened to Danila. He didn't. Rose and Dimitri had slept at the hospital every night since Danila had been admitted and Dimitri would hold her all night or until their son started fussing or crying then he would be quick to get up, pull off his shirt and take their son to the same bed they slept in and place Danila on his chest and fall asleep.

The skin to skin contact was better for Danila´s burns because the fabric of their clothes would irritate his skin. The doctors said he was doing better than expected but none of them were sure if Danila would hear with the badly burned ear, they weren't sure if anything had been severely harmed but other than that he was going to be perfectly fine, the scars would fade with time and that calmed both Rose and Dimitri.

Dimitri knew Rose was standing by the door watching them and he liked feeling her eyes on him. Whenever she watched him he felt a certain peace fall over him and he could feel the love in her heart. All he wanted now was to go home with his family and stay there. He never wanted to let his son out of his sight and Tasha would never touch him again, Danila was going to be strong when he grew up he was never going to be hurt like this again, Dimitri would train Danila himself. If Rose and Dimitri had to go somewhere, Danila would go with them unless he was in the care of his grandparents. Dimitri knew this wasn't Lissa´s fault but he didn't care, this was his son and as much as he wanted to trust Rose's best friend he just couldn't and wouldn´t bring himself to do it.

Dimitri was going to be the father to his son that he himself never had, his boy was going to be raised right, he was going to respect his mother and all women alike, along with his elders. He was going to train his own son and teach him all he knew. Dimitri didn't know if this was his only chance to be a father, what if Rose couldn't bear him another child or if she even wanted another child. He wouldn´t mind having another child but he was also alright only having his son, this was his life know and he would protect his own with everything he had.

Dimitri looked at his woman and gave her a small smile which she returned. Dimitri adjusted his position in the chair and made room for her on his lap "Come here Milaya"

Rose didn't waste a moment as she put down the duffle bag in her hand and walked to sit on her man´s lap. Dimitri wrapped his free arm around her dragging her as close to him as he could. He held his small family close to his heart where they belonged. Their son´s eyes traveled from one parent to the other with his big beautiful brown eyes staring into their souls, his pacifier stopped moving as he stared intently at his parents. Stroking his cheek Rose smiled down at him while she talked in a low voice

"How´s my big brave boy doing? Are you feeling better baby? Hopefully we can take you back home soon and daddy can get some much needed rest, if he'll ever sleep with both eyes closed again" Rose muttered the last part more to herself than anyone else but she smiled when her little boy did as if he recognized his mother's voice

"I doubt i'll ever sleep with both eyes closed Milaya, but I'm glad we can take him home soon it isn't good for him to stay in the hospital for so long. As soon as we know everything will be okay and that he is in no more danger we go home" as if he was called a doctor entered the room with a small smile on his face

"Good afternoon, how are we doing today?"

"You tell us" Dimitri grunted at the doctor who only gave a small chuckle but kept on reading of the board in his hands. His brows furrowed a little at something he read and he looked over at Danila still staring and smiling at his mother oblivious off anything going on around him apart from his parents.

"How does he seem to you? any change in behavior or any signs of more pain than before?"

"Not that I've noticed, he still cries if something touches his skin"

"Alright let's see how he's doing" placing his board down on one of the tables in the room he looked back to Dimitri expectedly, again Dimitri gave a small grunt when Rose stood up from his lap to let Dimitri place Danila on the bed.

As soon as Dimitri placed his son on the bed Danila started crying and screaming out for his father to pick him up again. His face was red and he screamed his little lungs out making Rose's heart twist in agony and grab onto Dimitri's forearm for support. Dimitri took a deep breath and pulled Rose into his chest stroking her back in comfort as he watched his son cry out, he wanted nothing more than to pick him up and cradle him in his arms forever.

The doctor examined Danila´s chest and nodded in approvement which gave Dimitri a small sense of relief. The doctor snapped his fingers beside Danila´s good ear making him cry louder then the doctor snapped his fingers by Danila´s bad ear and the screams coming from the little boy were one´s of rage. Dimitri smiled, Danila was without a doubt Rose's son, he had her temper. Rose on the other hand didn't smile with every sound that came from her son´s tiny body made her clutch Dimitri harder and breath a little faster.

Finally, the doctor finished his examination smiled at Danila and then he smiled at both Rose and Dimitri. After he looked at Danila one more time he gave Dimitri a small nod and without hesitation Dimitri picked up his screaming son and pulled him over his shoulder facing his mother.

"Everything looks perfect, his skin is still sensitive and you need to watch out for any new spots of redness. It will take a while for him to heal all the way but he's on a good role. His hearing has not been damaged whatsoever. Your little boy is almost as healthy as a horse. I'll go grab the discharge papers for you to sign and then you can all be on your way home"

Rose let out the breath she was holding it was like the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders, she didn't even realize she was crying until Dimitri wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. Then he placed a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into his chest holding her close to his heart while he held their son with the other hand, he was swaying side to side trying to calm both of them down,

"Let's go home"

Rose sat in the back with Danila while Dimitri drove them home, his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel. Danila was fuzzing in his seat, all the clothing and the straps of his chair irritating his skin. Rose held his little hand stroking his skin trying to soothe him as much as possible.

"Almost there baby, just hang on a little longer and mama will take you out of this chair and out of those clothes"

Rose saw her father´s car in the driveway as they drove towards the house. Putting the car in park Dimitri stepped out and unbuckled his son from his chair, then they all headed inside. Abe opened the door as they approached, Janine stood at his side their fingers linked by their side. Rose never imagined seeing her parents together, hand in hand waiting for their grandchild looking as proud as ever. Rose had a family, not just her friends from school but her real family. Her parents, her man and her son.

Abe was the first to speak "welcome home" he embraced his daughter squeezing her lightly then turning her over to her mother who did the same and kissed her cheek. Dimitri handed Danila over to his grandfather, the only man he could trust with his son. Abe smiled down at his grandson who smiled back before something rubbed against his skin sending a spark of pain through his body.

"Baba can you take him out of his clothes and just leave on his diaper, I'll go find something to eat"

"No need Kizm, I already made dinner you and Belikov go sit down while I get my grandson more comfortable" with that Abe walked away to do just that. Rose stood there stunned, her father made dinner, that was something she´d never expected. Dimitri wrapped his arm around her waist both in comfort and support as he watched his son disappear up the stairs in his grandfather's arms.

"Come on Roza, let's get you something to eat"

he kissed the top of her head. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and let him lead her to their dining room. Dimitri pulled out Rose's chair for her, she sat down thanking him and he proceeded to pull out Janine´s chair which she, like her daughter thanked him for. Then he took a seat right by Rose, she was drumming her fingers on the table as she waited for her son to come back into her sight, Dimitri noticing her uneasiness, took her hand in his and ran his thumb along her knuckles in a shooting motion.

"He's alright Roza"

"I know, but I don't like not having him in my sight"

"I know Milaya, I know"

"Let's get you to your mother before she bites my head off"

Abe´s voice was just above a whisper when he entered the dining room holding Danila in the air above his head swinging him in the air bringing out an adorable squeal from his grandson. Rose's heart skipped a beat when her father swung him up in the air again a little too high for her liking, she squeezed Dimitri's hand, he only chuckled.

"Ibrahim, stop that. Your giving Rose a heart attack swinging him like that. Put him in his chair and sit down" Janine scolded him

"You heard your grandmother, we better sit down before we give your mother a heart attack and throwing your father into a murderous rage"

"Ibrahim!" Janine scolded again a little louder this time crossing her arms and raising a brow. Abe seeing the look on her face, made his way to his seat making weird faces at his grandson who smiled and reached out for his grandfather's face and scarf. When Danila was placed in his high chair between his grandparents Janine raised her glass and made a toast

"To family." looking around the table she noticed Rose and Dimitri's linked hands and spoke again "To our family"

Rose smiled at her mother who for the first time made her feel like Rose had done something right. Dimitri brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles then mouthing 'I love you'

"Bon appétit" Abe exclaimed before he dug into the food on the table, Janine rolled her eyes as she took a piece of bread and ripped it into small pieces she then placed on the table in front of Danila.

Dimitri smiled at his son as he watched Danila try to wrap his little fingers around a piece of bread. This is what peace felt like, sitting, eating dinner and just being together with family. Their family, his son was better and Rose was smiling Abe and Janine were treating his son like Danila was the center of the earth, which he was, to his family. Nothing would harm this child again, this was a family of fighters and protectors. Danila would without a doubt be the most dangerous Mazur- Belikov male in both families, he would have everything he needed and more.

Dimitri would make sure of it.

* * *

Tell me what you think :D Review and/or send me a private Message, I´d love to hear what you think or if you guys had any ideas for this story :D


End file.
